Naruto Game
by BriKet-VeRt
Summary: "Avant que le temps imparti ne débute, il y a des informations dont vous devez prendre connaissance. 1)Votre perte de mémoire sera momentanée. 2)Vous avez dix-huit heures pour terminer les épreuves et sortir de nos locaux, ou vous mourrez. 3)Votre groupe est composé de cinq personnalités bien distinctes : notre complice, un intrus, un criminel, un expert en survie et notre cible."
1. CHAPITRE I

_**Bonsoir.**_

_**Cette fiction a été imaginée début décembre. Elle fut fini à la mi-janvier. **_

_**Elle a été conçue en trois-quatre jours, après une utilisation intense de nos cellules grises (pour votre plus grand déplaisir).**_

_**En y ajoutant le fait que la formulation du titre nous a pris plus de temps que la construction de la fiction elle-même.**_

_**Nous vous souhaitons une bonne torture psychologique.**_

_**Bonne lecture, de la part de Briket-Vert et Briket-Vide.**_

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE I<strong>

La pièce faisait quatre mètres sur cinq. Un fort taux d'humidité piquetait les narines et rendait l'air désagréable. Il n'y avait pas de fenêtre. Pas de meuble. Une sorte de béton sombre constituait les quatre murs qui formaient la salle. Le sol semblait saupoudré d'une fine couche de mousse grisâtre désagréable sous les semelles.

Il s'y trouvait plusieurs corps inertes allongés à même le sol. Certain avait le visage plaqué à terre, le nez enduit de cette pellicule étrange. On pouvait reconnaitre la physionomie d'une jeune fille ou d'une femme, plus en retrait des autres. Ce fut la première à bouger. Cependant, la lenteur avec laquelle elle entreprenait de se redresser prouvait qu'elle n'avait pas encore récupéré ses esprits.

Elle prit quelques secondes avant de comprendre que le noir opaque qui l'entourait n'était pas juste dû à ses paupières à demi-clos. Cette pièce était abusivement sombre. Elle observa malhabilement ce qui l'entourait, mais ne put rien percevoir. Peut-être des masses difformes, mais rien de plus.

Elle sentit soudain que cela bougeait. Que des choses se mouvaient, là, tout près. L'ignorance lui retourna violemment l'estomac, au point qu'elle se replia un peu plus sur elle-même. Elle pressentait que quelque chose clochait. Son instinct le lui assurait. Mais il est vrai que le trou béant qui lui faisait office de mémoire n'arrangeait en rien son état.

Enfin, elle identifia des corps humains autour d'elle. Ça ne la rassura pas pour autant et l'insécurité la rendit muette. Les premières minutes se firent longues alors que tous tentaient de comprendre où ils se trouvaient. Leurs suppositions ou même simples raisonnements n'eurent cependant pas le temps d'éclore car la salle paraissait s'éclairer peu à peu. Le genre de lumière tamisé qui vous permet simplement de voir où vous mettez les pieds.

Elle compta finalement cinq personnes dans la pièce, y compris elle. Elle les dévisagea sans pouvoir apercevoir leur visage. Cet éclairage ne le lui permettait pas.

"Quelqu'un sait où on est ? fit une première voix qui raisonnait comme immature. J'ai pas souvenir d'être venu ici."

La silhouette qui venait de parler s'avança hasardeusement vers la jeune fille qui se releva soudainement. Ne sachant à quoi s'attendre, elle devait impérativement rester loin de ces personnes.

"Parce que tu te souviens de quoi que ce soit ? fit une autre voix plus intimidante."

Un silence.

"Tiens...! Je... Je ne me souviens de rien !"

Et une lumière plus vive éclaira la pièce. Cela leur brûla les yeux jusqu'au travers de la rétine. On entendit un grognement indistinct quand, enfin, ils pouvaient poser un visage sur ceux qui les entouraient.

Le premier s'avança doucement tout en jetant un regard circulaire.

"Je... m'appelle Naruto."

Il observa ensuite avec insistance l'homme élancé qui se tenait près de lui.

"Zabuza.

-Moi... Anko."

Les regards se dirigèrent alors sur les deux derniers qui restaient plus en retrait. Le blond de la troupe s'avança vers eux à grands pas.

"Je pense qu'on pourrait au moins se donner nos prénoms !

-C'est Kankuro et je n'ai aucune raison de me trouver ici."

Un ton sec et puissant fit déglutir la jeune fille qui recula de quelques pas encore.

"Sasuke. Et je pense pouvoir en dire autant que toi."

Seulement, ce qui ressemblait à une conversation ne put continuer plus longtemps. Un bruit continu et mystérieux raisonna sur les parois de béton. Enfin, la chose étant impossible, on pourrait dire que ce bruit parvenait de partout à la fois. Et comme un réflexe totalement humain, les cinq se regroupèrent instinctivement au centre de la pièce. Chacun portait une attention profonde à ce qui passait sous ses yeux.

"Je vous souhaite la bienvenue parmi nous."

Un geste rapide de celui qui se nommait Kankuro reporta leur attention à tous vers le mur face à lui. Ils le jaugèrent tout d'abord avant d'y voir quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Un écran semblait s'être invité sur le mur de béton. Car, ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'il n'était pas là un peu plus tôt.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que..., commença le plus grand, Zabuza.

-Avant que le temps imparti ne débute, il y a certaines informations primordiales dont vous devez prendre connaissance. Premièrement, votre perte de mémoire sera momentanée. Au cours des épreuves, vous récupérerez graduellement vos souvenirs de qui vous étiez."

Chacun écoutait attentivement cette voix féminine qui semblait être le fruit d'un système électronique. Froide, mécanique et impassible. Accompagné de cela, tout ce qu'elle pouvait dire était ensuite retranscrit en lettre capitale sur l'écran. La synchronisation des deux éléments révélait le travail d'un professionnel. Cela n'augurait rien de bon.

"Deuxièmement, vous avez dix-huit heures pour terminer la totalité des épreuves et sortir de nos locaux. Dans le cas contraire, le poison qui vous a été injecté durant votre perte de conscience vous tuera dans la seconde suivante."

Le blond du groupe eut un mal infini à tenir sa langue dans sa poche. Il voulait absolument parler. Certes, il avait des tonnes de questions à poser à cette voix qui n'avait ni nom ni visage. Il voulait absolument récupérer des informations sur cet endroit et les gens qui les avaient foutus ici. Mais son envie irrépressible de parler ne venait pas de là. Il se demandait comment cette femme pouvait leur annoncer sans trouble qu'ils étaient en danger de mort.

"Troisièmement, votre groupe est composé de cinq personnalités bien distinctes : notre complice, un intrus, un criminel, un expert en survie et notre cible."

La chaleur se faisait soudainement ressentir. Enfin, il faudrait les avertir que la température n'avait en aucun cas augmenté. C'était simplement que le trouble qui régnait en maître, avait atteint les sommets.

Kankuro avait jeté un regard rotatif en s'arrêtant une seconde de plus sur Sasuke. Ce mec ne dégageait rien de rassurant. Du moins, il semblait bien plus suspect que les autres. Cet air distrait et toujours pensif, comme s'il préparait secrètement quelque chose. Cela ne lui donnait que l'envie de s'éloigner de lui au possible. Tout comme le grand gaillard posté à ses côtés. Comment s'appelait-il déjà ? Ah oui, Zabuza. Ce mec avait carrément la gueule du métier !

Pourtant, Kankuro ne pouvait pas encore entreprendre de deviner quel CV correspondait à quel préjugement. Pour l'instant, il n'avait pas assez d'information. Et puis, il n'était pas sur de totalement saisir les notions précédemment utilisées : un complice ? Un intrus ? Un criminel ? Une cible ? Un expert en survie ? Il pouvait dores et déjà qualifier le criminel. Une personne qui était coupable au nom des lois et qui avait donc commis un crime condamnable. Ensuite, l'intrus. Cela semblait juste concerner l'_établissement_ dans lequel ils étaient. Et là, une question s'insinua instinctivement dans son esprit : pour quelles raisons, on voudrait s'introduire dans un endroit tel que celui-ci ?!

C'était sans aucun doute l'avis de tous ceux présent ici. Cependant, une question de plus pouvait être posée. Sasuke releva ingénieusement la façon dont la voix qualifia une des personnes. En effet, cela ne pouvait être qu'une mauvaise interprétation de sa part ou alors un détail parmi d'autre. Pourtant, il garda cette petite question dans un coin de sa tête pour tenter d'y répondre plus tard. Ils allaient tous rester ensemble les dix-huit heures à venir et ils paraissaient qu'ils n'allaient pas les rester les bras croisés.

"Ces précisions étant dites, nous allons bientôt commencer la première épreuve. La porte que vous voyez sur le mur à votre droite ne s'ouvrira que lorsque l'épreuve sera complétée. Et ceci s'appliquera évidemment à toutes les épreuves."

Des regards muets s'échangèrent. On pouvait presque voir la tension palpable qui émanait de chacun d'eux.

"Première épreuve : veuillez répondre correctement à cette énigme. "Qui est la première personne à être entré dans cette salle ?" Trois tentatives de réponses acceptées."

Contrairement aux autres fois, cette phrase resta écrite sur l'écran, en son centre. Et au bout de quelques secondes, Anko remarqua que lorsque l'on restait les yeux rivés sur cette unique phrase, elle semblait lentement s'effacer. Un frisson glacial lui racla l'échine alors qu'elle commençait à réaliser que cet écran n'avait rien de normal. Tout comme la situation dans laquelle ils étaient.

Naruto s'avança à grands pas vers l'écran lumineux et jeta un poing dans le mur. Le bruit fit se retourner les personnes présentes dans la pièce dans sa direction. Kankuro faisait de gros yeux alors que Sasuke ne daigna même pas se préoccuper du blond.

"Hey, saleté d'écran ! Combien d'épreuves il y aura au juste !?"

Il fixa attentivement l'écran pendant des secondes qui semblaient durer une éternité. Une veine apparaissait à son front tandis qu'il serrait des poings. Tous attendaient de voir ce qui allait se passer. Quelqu'un allait-il répondre ? Quel genre de réponse ? Que serait-il dit en cas de refus de répondre ? Et si le silence continuait simplement ?

"Ceci n'est pas la bonne réponse. Tentative de réponse restante : deux."

La colère dont souffrait visiblement le blond failli le faire hurler, cela se pressentait. Mais heureusement Zabuza lui sauta dessus et lui couvrit la bouche de sa main. Sa force était telle que le blond ne parvenait même pas à lui faire bouger le petit doigt. Chacun observa à tour de rôle Naruto en lui lançant un regard noir. Zabuza, quant à lui, observa méticuleusement l'écran. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Pourquoi avoir pris cette question pour une tentative de réponse ? Tout ce qu'ils allaient dire allait être interprété comme tel ? Devaient-ils comprendre par là qu'aucun échange entre eux ne devait avoir lieu ?

Un silence de mort s'empara de la pièce alors que le plus grand lâchait le plus jeune. Anko prit quand même la peine de lui faire signe de rester muet, auquel il répondit par l'affirmative. La jeune fille observait le sol avec intérêt et cherchait un moyen d'accomplir son idée. Bien vite, elle passa son index dans la fine couche grisâtre et s'en imprégna. Ensuite, elle se mit au niveau du mur du fond et y inscrivit la phrase suivante : "Ne dites rien."

C'est Kankuro qui s'approcha d'elle par la suite. Il posa sa main sur son épaule avant de faire une moue indistincte pour lui faire comprendre qu'il pensait comme elle. Il exécuta le même procédé avant d'écrire à son tour : "Marquez vos idées ici. Nous voterons à tour de rôle en levant la main droite.". Tandis qu'ils tentaient de découvrir l'identité de la première personne à être entrés dans la pièce, un silence pesant avait pris possession de la pièce.

Bientôt, chacun se rendit à l'évidence : il était difficile de réfléchir. Un certain stresse empêchait le bon fonctionnement de leur matière grise. Et puis, il fallait être honnête, il était plus constructif de trouver une réponse lorsque l'on engageait la conversation. Le débat forçait l'un à argumenter, l'autre à éclaircir son idée. C'est de cette façon que l'on devait procéder. Mais le mutisme dans lequel ils étaient contraints de se perdre ne facilitait en rien l'épreuve.

Les heures s'enchainaient rapidement sans même qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte.

C'est alors que Sasuke se dirigea pour la première fois vers le mur. Il y était déjà inscrit plusieurs propositions, mais toujours suivi d'une croix qui informait de son exclusion. Juste en dessous des dizaines de lignes, il écrivit : "Combien de temps est déjà passé ?". Un regard interrogateur de la part de Kankuro lui valut une seconde ligne. En effet, ce dernier ne comprenait pas bien en quoi cela les intéressait. Pour l'instant, seul l'énigme comptait. Pourtant, cette ligne leur mit un direct du droit en plein dans l'abdomen, car il soulignait une vérité terrifiante.

"Dix-huit heures_poison_nombres d'épreuves ?"

Anko retomba pitoyablement au sol tout en ramenant ses genoux sous son menton. Elle récupéra tout de même rapidement ses esprits, mais la vérité était là. Zabuza avait pris quelques secondes qui prouvaient sa longue réflexion. Il montra par la suite quatre de ses doigts, puis six. Ils comprirent rapidement "Entre quatre et six heures.". Ils ne pouvaient décidément plus continuer dans cette voie-là.

Naruto prit bien vite la décision suivante. Il savait parfaitement qu'on lui en voulait pour la première tentative gâchée bêtement. Cependant, il prenait le risque d'en gâcher une autre. Il fallait qu'ils sachent si le silence était obligatoire ! Sans même en informer les autres, car un débat sur ce sujet aurait était une perte de temps, il parla. Il s'adressa au hasard à la jeune femme assise par terre.

Tous se retournèrent expressément vers l'écran alors que Sasuke lui foutait son poing dans la figure. Le corps du blondinet valsa de droite à gauche pendant quelques secondes avant de s'affaisser par terre. L'attente fut au-delà du supportable alors que l'écran n'affichait toujours rien de différent que l'énigme. Deux minutes semblaient s'être écoulées. Puis trois. Puis quatre. Puis cinq.

"Est-ce que quelqu'un se souvient de quelque chose ? commença Kankuro.

-Toujours rien, répondit Zabuza.

-Même pas un début de souvenir. Je suis incapable de dire quand j'ai atterri ici bordel ! s'énerva le premier."

Sasuke restait statique, posé contre le mur où se situait l'écran. Il réfléchissait à s'en faire cramer son conduit sanguin. Tout d'abord, il partit sur l'hypothèse que cela pouvait être Anko qui était arrivé en première. Il n'avait aucune preuve à part qu'elle était une fille et que par conséquent, on aurait pu l'amener d'abord. Il avait d'emblée exclu que cela pouvait être le plus grand. Son corps large et sa hauteur auraient certainement pu décourager instinctivement qu'on le choisisse. Kankuro était le plus épais. Naruto était... Il n'en avait aucune idée ! Il tentait désespérément de trouver une logique là-dedans. Il était certain qu'il en fallait une. Le sexe ? L'âge ? La corpulence ? Les caractères physiques ? Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait être ?!

Zabuza, de son côté aussi, faisait surchauffer ses neurones. Il avait lui aussi pensé dans la même logique que Sasuke avant d'en venir à la même conclusion : il n'y avait rien de concret. Alors il tentait de trouver un autre fil de penser. Si ce n'était pas lié aux personnes en elle-même, de quoi cela pouvait dépendre ? Son regard tomba machinalement au sol et il s'enferma dans ses idées. Il prit en considération que la façon dont ils étaient installés au tout début pouvait l'aider à formuler un début de réponse. Alors il demanda à chacun s'il se souvenait de l'emplacement de chacun au moment de leur réveil. Anko qui avait été la première à se relever avoua péniblement qu'elle ne voyait rien à cet instant-là. Il avait grogné faiblement avant de partir sur une autre idée.

"Mais... Si je me fie à la façon dont vous étiez quand les lumières se sont allumées, alors ça devrait être lui.

-Ce n'est pas _lui_, mais Naruto ! pesta le blond.

-Si tu veux, concéda-t-elle en haussant des épaules.

-Tu en es sûr ? insista Sasuke.

-Je ne peux pas l'être à cent-pour-cent ! Mais à ce moment-là, il était le plus proche de la porte."

Kankuro passa un regard inquisiteur sur chacun des membres avant de s'approcher de l'écran. Il vérifiait s'ils étaient tous consentants à ce qu'il donne cette réponse. Et aucun ne bougea ou montra de signe contradictoire.

"Hey, la voix ! Notre réponse est Naruto."

Un silence se posa.

"Ceci n'est pas la bonne réponse. Tentative de réponse restante : une."

Il soupira avant de revenir vers les autres.

"On dirait que ce n'est pas ça."

Anko sembla prise dans une soudaine réflexion. Elle se releva même plutôt rapidement avant de faire les cent pas, une main sous le menton. Naruto l'observa faire tandis que les autres continuaient à chercher. Une certaine tension les enveloppait alors : il ne leur restait qu'une réponse à fournir. De plus, ils ne savaient même pas ce qui allait les attendre dans le cas où ils échoueraient à l'épreuve. Allaient-ils rester là à attendre la mort ? Une autre épreuve plus difficile allait-elle leur être proposé ?

C'est alors qu'elle sembla vouloir parler pour finalement se taire. Elle réitéra ce même geste pendant une vingtaine de minutes, à intervalle régulier. Quand enfin, sa langue se délia.

"On pourrait aussi dire que c'était la personne la plus loin de cette porte qui est entrée en premier.

-Comment ça ? demanda Kankuro.

-Réfléchissez bien. Pourquoi la personne qui est entrée en premier serait à côté de la porte qui mène à la seconde épreuve ? Cette porte-là nous fait sortir de cette pièce-ci pour qu'on continue à passer les épreuves. Donc ce n'est certainement pas par là qu'on nous a emmenés.

-Si c'est comme ça, alors qui était le plus loin de cette porte ? fit Naruto en s'approchant davantage de la jeune fille.

-Je dirais que c'est moi, répondit-elle rapidement.

-Alors c'est ça la bonne réponse ?

-Attend, coupa Zabuza. J'ai réfléchi moi aussi. Et je me suis posé une question."

L'air grave qu'il prenait avait rapidement suscité un intérêt profond chez les quatre autres. Ils se demandaient bien ce qu'il allait pouvoir leur annoncer. Ce qui était certain, c'est qu'ils allaient encore devoir débattre pendant un moment sur cette énigme qui semblait, dans un premier temps, totalement banale.

"Je me suis demandé pourquoi cette voix avait pris la peine de nous dire qui se trouvait dans cette pièce. Je parle bien sûr de l'intrus, du complice et du reste. Comme tout le monde dans cette pièce, j'en suis venu à la conclusion première qui est la suivante : ils veulent nous affaiblir psychologiquement. Nous ne nous souvenons de rien alors je trouve ça normal qu'on se soit d'abord demandé qui nous étions. Le fait que nous ne sachions pas non plus de quoi est constituée notre vie, cela nous donne un poids en plus à porter. Étions-nous un criminel ? Avons-nous contribué à l'installation de cette mise-en-scène ?"

Les regards de chacun prouvaient qu'il avait entièrement raison. Un malaise s'installa.

"Et où tu veux en venir avec tout ce bla-bla ? s'impatienta Anko.

-J'ai fini par réfléchir autrement quand j'y ai inclus l'énigme. Et si on devait donner un titre plutôt qu'un nom ? Dans la logique, ce serait donc le complice qui est entré ici en premier."

Voilà qu'ils étaient face à un dilemme.

Kankuro posa le pour et le contre. Il chercha le moindre indice qui donnerait plus de valeur à une réponse qu'à l'autre. La voix elle-même avait précisé qu'ils avaient eu l'injection du poison pendant leur inconscience. On pouvait en déduire avec un bon pourcentage que cela s'était fait dans cette pièce. Donc le complice serait venu ici de lui-même et se serait installé là pendant que les autres étaient encore en train d'être apportés. Et de l'autre côté, on ne se fiait qu'aux souvenirs troubles de la fille. Mais les deux propositions continuaient d'être valables.

"Sans cet abruti, on n'en serait pas là ! s'énerva Sasuke."

Naruto qui était pointé du doigt fit volte-face dans sa direction sans dire un mot. Il savait que ça ne mènerait nul part de s'attarder sur ce sujet. Ce qui était fait était fait. Point. Pourtant, l'accusateur ne semblait en aucun cas d'accord avec cette idée. Il commença à pester et à jurer entre ses dents en lançant des regards noirs au blondinet. Kankuro qui n'avait encore rien dit sur le sujet, paraissait néanmoins de l'avis du premier. Ils avaient perdu des tentatives de réponses plus que de nécessaire. Même si ça en était qu'une, c'était une de trop.

Le blond, qui sentait l'aura pesante émaner des quatre autres personnes de la pièce, continua à se taire. Il ne savait trop quoi dire. Il savait parfaitement qu'il était en tort d'une certaine manière. La première tentative qu'il avait gâchée, l'avait été bêtement. De plus, ils s'étaient conduits sur la mauvaise piste en pensant qu'ils ne pouvaient plus parler. En pensant que cela leur coûterait d'autres tentatives. Et cela les avait forcé à garder le silence en perdant un temps infini. Il ne pouvait en définitif rien dire qui pourrait sauver sa peau.

"Écoute Sasuke. Je comprends bien que tu sois en colère. Et la situation n'aide pas non plus à arranger les choses. Mais on perd du temps inutilement ! assura Anko.

-Je n'en ai rien à faire ! Ce mec doit payer d'une manière ou d'une autre pour toutes ses conneries ! Entre tous les gens qui peuplent ce monde, pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'on tombe sur cet abruti !?"

Naruto n'avait pas apprécié la façon dont l'avait traité le survolté. D'un geste minime, son impatience se dévoila. Et bien évidemment, cela ne passa pas inaperçu de Sasuke. Il s'approcha félinement du blond avec un demi-sourire narquois planté sur le visage.

"T'as un problème avec ce que je dis, abruti ? provoqua-t-il.

-Je pense juste que t'as pas à aller aussi loin, tenta de calmer Naruto.

-Parce que tu connais les limites peut-être ?"

Son buste se plaqua violemment à son comparse. Et sans qu'on ne voie ce qui arrive, une main agrippa le tee-shirt de l'accusé au niveau du torse et fit s'envoler le corps dans les airs. On entendit un fracas terrible lorsque le martyr se mit à geindre péniblement. Zabuza se dit qu'il en était assez et s'interposa entre la physionomie blessée et le Dément. Kankuro aida Anko a relevé le blond qui saignait à l'arcade.

"Ça suffit maintenant. On a plus le temps pour ces conneries ! hurla la jeune fille en sermonnant le plus jeune.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que tu pourrais me donner des ordres ? souligna-t-il vilement."

Elle lui adressa un regard noir avant de venir brutalement à sa hauteur. Mais heureusement Zabuza la stoppa d'un geste bref.

"Alors ? On répond le complice ou Anko ? demanda t-il pour leur signifier que maintenant, ils étaient passés à autre chose."

Sasuke récupéra sa place initiale contre le mur et observa haineusement le blessé qui détourna le regard. Kankuro s'était déjà penché sur la question, alors qu'Anko brisa le contact visuel de ces deux derniers. Elle profita ensuite de ce court laps de temps pour tenter de reprendre ses esprits et réfléchir plus efficacement. Elle avait conscience du fait qu'aucune des cinq personnes présentes ne parviendraient à faire confiance aux autres. D'autant plus qu'ils semblaient chacun exercer un métier ou un hobby bien particulier qui rendait d'autant plus impossible une confiance mutuelle. Pourtant, ils semblaient partis pour un long chemin ensemble. Ou du moins, une trotte intensive.

"Je pense que la réponse que l'on devrait donner est :"Le complice". Cela semble logique en tout point de vue. Et puis, on ne peut pas entièrement faire confiance en ce qu'elle dit. Elle n'est pas sûre de ce qu'elle a vu."

Anko acquiesça pendant que Zabuza réfléchissait intensivement aux autres alternatives, en silence. Et après de longues minutes, il conclut lui aussi que le tatoué n'avait peut-être pas tort. Sasuke se contenta de hocher positivement de la tête avant d'observer Kankuro approcher de l'écran. Seul Naruto n'avait rien dit. Et franchement, ils se foutaient bien de son avis. À cet instant, le blond avait officieusement reçu le titre d'abruti, et donc, de la personne à qui on pouvait ne rien demander pour décider d'une réponse importante.

Et c'est ce qu'ils firent.

Kankuro s'avança donc vers l'écran. Puis il entrouvrit légèrement les lèvres pour interpeller la femme dans ces termes :

"Hey ! La voix ! On a une réponse pour toi..."

Zabuza avait rapidement rejoint la porte, suivi d'Anko. Sasuke n'avait pas bougé de sa place et attendait impatiemment la décision finale : "Avaient-ils raison ? Ou bien avaient-ils tort ?". Mais il ne connaîtrait pas la réponse puisque Kankuro n'eut jamais le temps de la donner.

Naruto, après que le groupe ait fait son choix, s'était retourné vers le mur en parallèle à l'écran. Il lui faisait face et observait distraitement les diverses lignes écrites plus tôt avec la fine pellicule grisâtre qui se trouvait sous ses semelles. Finalement, il se rendait compte que rien de bien intéressant y avait été écrit. Du moins, pour formuler un semblant de réponse à l'énigme. Ils avaient vraiment perdu beaucoup de temps. Et il avait parfaitement conscience que c'était majoritairement de sa faute, pour ne pas dire totalement.

Et alors que son esprit divaguait dans des directions saugrenues, un éclair limpide se fracassa contre son crâne. Une illumination eut lieu.

Comme dans l'urgence, il se retourna brusquement. Et alors que Kankuro débutait sa phrase pour se préparer à donner la réponse, il le coupa.

Il n'avait alors ni demandé la permission, ni concerté ses _coéquipiers_. Il ne savait pas du tout s'il avait bon ou s'il disait une connerie monumentale. Le fait est que son cerveau lui avait confirmé que les autres ne le prendraient pas en compte.

Et maintenant, tandis que des regards noirs l'assaillaient. Tandis qu'Anko s'était rué sur son col et avait devancé Sasuke. Tandis que Zabuza restait paralysé par la stupeur.

Naruto venait de sceller leurs destins et avait sincèrement intérêt à ne pas se tromper, ou ce serait les quatre autres qui sauraient lui faire payer.

_A suivre..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nous attendons impatiemment vos commentaires et surtout vos solutions pour chaque étape.<strong>_

_**Briket-Vert alias moi-même et Briket-Vide alias mon frère. (étonnant comme duo ?)**_

_**Sur ce, on vous souhaite de joyeuses spéculations.**_

_**B-V : Mon éternel, "Je vous donne rendez-vous au prochain chapitre ! SHAAAAOOOooow !"**_

_**B-V : "La lumière ne peut exister sans ténèbres. -J'ai plus de gaz..."**_


	2. CHAPITRE II

**Bonsoir le monde ! **

**Voici le deuxième chapitre de Naruto Game !**

**Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture et on se retrouve en bas de page !**

**De la part de Briket-Vert et de Briket-Vide !**

* * *

><p><em>"Avant que le temps imparti ne débute, il y a certaines informations primordiales dont vous devez prendre connaissance. Premièrement, votre perte de mémoire sera momentanée. Au cours des épreuves, vous récupérerez graduellement vos souvenirs de qui vous étiez."<em>

_"Deuxièmement, vous avez dix-huit heures pour terminer la totalité des épreuves et sortir de nos locaux. Dans le cas contraire, le poison qui vous a été injecté durant votre perte de conscience vous tuera dans la seconde suivante."_

_"Troisièmement, votre groupe est composé de cinq personnalités bien distinctes : notre complice, un intrus, un criminel, un expert en survie et notre cible."_

**Après s'être réveillés dans une pièce sombre et lugubre, entouré de personne dont ils ne savaient rien, Anko, Kankuro, Naruto, Sasuke et Zabuza se voient obligé de répondre à une énigme pour en sortir.**

**CHAPITRE II**

Kankuro s'avança donc vers l'écran. Puis il entrouvrit légèrement les lèvres pour interpeller la femme dans ces termes :

"Hey ! La voix ! On a une réponse pour toi. La première personne à être entré dans cette pièce est le...

-Celui qui a construit la salle ! coupa rapidement Naruto."

Kankuro lui lança un regard noir alors qu'Anko lui sauta dessus et l'attrapa par le col. Sasuke avait eu la même idée que cette dernière, mais c'était fait joliment devancé. Zabuza ne parvenait pas à bouger, trop surpris. Mais aussi, il attendait avec horreur le dénouement. Car c'était leur dernière tentative de réponse qui était gâchée. Cela leur serait fatal s'ils se trompaient.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fous p*tain !? C'est quoi ton tripe-là ? Tu veux nous faire tuer, c'est ça ?! s'époumona la jeune fille.

-Au moins, il n'y a plus de mystère, commença sombrement Sasuke. Tu es des leurs."

Naruto ne parvenait même plus à avaler sa salive. Ces paupières refusaient aussi de s'abaisser, l'iris bleuté de ses yeux ancré sur l'écran qui n'affichait plus rien. Il avait à peine, machinalement, agrippé le poignet d'Anko pour éviter qu'elle l'étrangle. Mais cela s'arrêtait là.

Enfin, après ce qui semblait être une décennie de silence, la voix se fit entendre.

"C'est une bonne réponse. Vous pouvez rejoindre la seconde épreuve."

Et dans un bruit infernal, l'épaisse porte s'ouvrit.

O.O.O

Naruto tentait encore de reprendre ses esprits. Il marchait tout en suivant les autres, mais c'était une activité mise sur pilotage automatique. Tout comme les autres qui n'en revenaient toujours pas. D'une, ils s'étaient trompés. Ils allaient donner une réponse erronée et avaient risqué de perdre dés la première épreuve. Ils se demandaient d'ailleurs ce qu'il se passerait s'ils échouaient. Quelles seraient les représailles pour ce genre de situation ? S'ils arrivaient qu'ils aient tort...? Et de deux, c'était l'imbécile qui les avait sauvés.

Ils marchaient maintenant dans un long couloir qui semblait sans fin. Étrangement, ils voyaient plutôt bien où ils mettaient les pieds. Mais quand ils observaient deux, trois mètres plus loin, c'était le noir complet. Anko s'attarda sur ce détail et remarqua, au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, que la luminosité provenait des murs et éclairait là où ils passaient. Comme un détecteur de présence. La pénombre était omniprésente, car le couloir faisait un bon trois mètre de largeur. Et la lumière qui s'en dégageait était très faible, tout bonnement utile pour voir où on mettait les pieds !

Zabuza prit ce temps calme pour réfléchir un peu plus sérieusement à l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. Il n'avait certes aucune information. Mais s'il creusait, il pourrait peut-être trouver un sens à ce qu'il se passait. Pourquoi avait-il été emmené ici ? Et dans quel but ? La première épreuve avait été une simple énigme dont la réponse, maintenant qu'il la connaissait, était carrément évidente. Cela ressemblait presque à l'une de ses questions que l'on trouve dans les jeux de réflexion.

Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il n'y avait rien de très concret dans le fait qu'il risquait leurs vies ici. A part lorsque la voix les avait informée qu'un poison avait été injecté dans leur sang pendant leur inconscience. Et encore, ils n'avaient pas un semblant de preuve à ce fait-là. Et si ce n'était qu'une pure invention ? Il vérifia machinalement l'intérieur de ses coudes tout en sachant parfaitement qu'il n'y verrait rien. Malgré tout, ces gens-là paraissaient être des professionnels. La voix artificielle en était une preuve largement suffisante. L'apparition spontanée de l'écran aussi.

Mais à quoi rimait donc leur présence ici ? Et l'existence de cet endroit ?

"La cible, murmura Sasuke."

Les regards se tournèrent vers lui. Et Naruto qui restait derrière se mit à la hauteur d'Anko qui précédait Sasuke.

"Elle a parlé d'une cible parmi nous. Ça doit être lui qu'ils veulent."

Il jeta un petit regard accompagné d'un fin sourire à la jeune fille.

"Ou elle d'ailleurs.

-Je te remercie pour la précision, fit-elle ironiquement.

-Mais pourquoi avoir mis quatre autres personnes alors ? demanda Naruto.

-Pour pimenter le jeu. Ça doit être plus stimulant de voir plusieurs gars se prendre la tête à vouloir sauver leurs peaux ! railla Kankuro.

-On est là que pour le show, tu veux dire !? s'outragea le blond.

-Bien sûr !

-Arrête Kankuro ! cria la jeune fille. C'est n'importe quoi ce que tu dis ! Il est évident que nous avons tous une bonne raison d'être là !

-Tu cherches une excuse à ta présence Anko ?"

Elle l'observa curieusement lorsqu'un sourire cynique apparut sur la belle gueule de Sasuke.

"T'en a besoin d'une pas vrai ? Parce qu'ou sinon, nous autres, on est juste pathétique.

-Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

-C'est vrai ! Si on risque nos vies ici comme ils semblent vouloir nous le faire croire, et qu'on a aucune raison réelle d'être dans un tel merdier... Si rien n'explique qu'on crèvera peut-être tous à la fin, ça nous rend simplement pitoyables, bons à chialer sur notre triste sort."

La désinvolture qu'il utilisait tapait sur le système d'Anko. Mais malgré la rage au ventre qui bouillait au creux de son corps, elle la contenait avec ferveur. Elle ne pouvait se permettre de la laisser sortir. Non pas parce qu'elle ne voulait pas faire une scène, mais pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il avait raison. À part leur cible qui avait une raison de se trouver là, les autres n'étaient que des pions interchangeables. C'était risible tant le ridicule était poussé loin !

Kankuro ne voulait en aucun cas se prononcer sur le sujet, car il pensait exactement comme la jeune fille. C'était la même chose pour les autres qui s'étaient terrés dans leur mutisme. La situation était aberrante. Et leur trou de mémoire n'arrangeait en rien le contexte. Ils ne savaient plus qui ils étaient, si quelqu'un les attendait chez eux, s'ils avaient un chez eux d'ailleurs. De quoi était faite leur vie ? Qu'avaient-ils traversé pendant ses longues années qui les avait conduit à leur âge actuel ? L'oublie était vraiment impitoyable.

Sasuke rattachait rapidement son kimono noir et bleu et en profitait pour faire un double nœud. Il s'attardait légèrement sur cette activité lorsque son attention lui fut arrachée. Devant lui s'étendait un indubitablement large, un insondablement profond gouffre sombre. Il s'arrêta pile devant tandis qu'il remarquait que Naruto continuait d'avancer avec insouciance. À la dernière seconde, alors que son pas était engagé, il l'attrapa violemment et le ramena à la terre ferme. Tous se précipitèrent à son bord et observèrent avec horreur ce qui se trouvait face à eux.

On pouvait vaguement deviner que l'autre côté se situait à une dizaine de mètres de leur position. Le couloir faisait office de largeur tandis que la profondeur ne pouvait être connue de nos cinq protagonistes. Elle pouvait simplement être imaginée et c'est bien ce qui leur foutait une peur monstre.

"Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire bordel !? s'écria Kankuro en reculant de quelques pas, le précipice donnant des airs attractifs.

-On va devoir aller de l'autre côté ? demanda le blond dont la réticence se faisait grandement entendre.

-C'est juste inconcevable que l'on passe par ce chemin, conclut Anko.

-Plutôt que de déduire des trucs tout fait, il vaudrait mieux qu'on se penche d'abord sur la question. Comment on pourrait traverser ? fit Zabuza, plutôt calme.

-Tu m'as pas l'air stressé pour un mec qui voit un trou de cette taille ! brailla le tatoué.

-Au moins, cette fois, on n'est pas emmerdé par des tentatives restreintes ou autres conneries. Je vois pas pourquoi on devrait être stressé.

-Il a pas tort. Essayons de trouver un moyen raisonnable pour passer, dit finalement Sasuke."

Ce dernier avait d'abord tout bonnement penser à faire une corde avec leurs vêtements. Il lui semblait que c'était jouable s'il réussissait à longer la paroi en perpendiculaire à leur destination. Ensuite, celui qui atteindra l'autre côté n'aura plus qu'à tenir fermement la corde pour permettre aux autres de traverser plus facilement. Ou alors ils utiliseraient la même méthode s'ils préféraient. Mais Sasuke parierait sur le fait que leurs vêtements ne suffiraient jamais.

Ou alors ils pouvaient tenter de créer des fentes dans les murs pour permettre de s'y accrocher et d'avancer jusqu'à l'autre côté. Un peu comme dans l'escalade. C'est alors que pour vérifier son idée, il s'approcha du mur le plus près et racla la surface de son ongle pour avoir une idée première de sa solidité. Il se cassa l'ongle.

Kankuro approcha prudemment du bord et fixa longuement le fond du gouffre. Il tentait d'y voir ne serait-ce que quelque chose pour une approximation de la profondeur. Mais un noir total s'offrait alors à lui. Il s'essaya ensuite avec la longueur. Pour tomber sur du à peu près qui donnait une dizaine de mètres. Voyant qu'il ne parvenait à rien, il retourna sur ses pas.

"Je propose qu'on rebrousse chemin.

-Pour quoi faire ? Revenir dans la salle où on était ?! s'impatienta Anko. Ça ne servirait à rien à part perdre du temps !

-Je suis d'accord. On n'a pas le choix, il faut que l'on passe par là, affirma Naruto.

-Mais c'est vrai qu'on dirait qu'il n'y a aucun moyen de traverser.

-Comme Sasuke, je n'ai rien trouvé, avoua Zabuza dont le flegme se fissura et laissa transparaitre de l'exaspération. On dirait qu'on va rester planté là pendant un bon bout de temps."

Et c'est ce qui arriva. Une longue heure les attendit de pied ferme, les forçant à tenter les choses les plus absurdes. Naruto se voyait tenter de marcher sur les murs, en vain bien sûr. Kankuro chercha désespérément une réponse sur le plafond, qu'il fixa pendant de longues minutes. Anko avait fini par ôter sa veste et son pantalon pour improviser une corde. Elle demanda ensuite à Sasuke de la tenir et ce dernier refusa catégoriquement de l'aider à son "propre suicide" selon ses termes.

On vit bientôt notre belle équipe abandonner toute combativité. Kankuro et Zabuza étaient assis au pied d'un mur et laissaient leur corps se reposer dans cette position. Anko et le blond s'étaient nonchalamment allongés sur le sol. Et Sasuke restait debout, affaissé au mur en parallèle du tatoué et de l'autre. Soudain, un ventre grogna violemment. Naruto se mit à rougir fortement avant de crier sa dalle immense.

"J'avoue que la faim nous tuera certainement avant ce poison imaginaire ! avoua Kankuro.

-La fatigue aussi causée par le stress et l'angoisse. On risque même de se mettre à halluciner ou bien à avoir des troubles de la personnalité.

-D'où est-ce que tu sors des conneries pareilles Anko ? demanda Sasuke.

-J'en sais rien. Ça vient de me passer à l'esprit.

-En tout cas, on peut se considérer comme chanceux qu'aucun de nous ne soit claustrophobe ! ricana Naruto.

-C'était censé être de l'humour ça ? fit Zabuza, toujours le visage statique."

Une idée traversa alors le fil de pensée de Kankuro. Il fut attristé que cela ne soit pas un moyen de traverser ce fichu gouffre. Mais il se contenta de la poursuivre pour l'instant. Et s'ils récupéraient la mémoire ? Ou plutôt, et s'ils récupéraient leur mémoire de façon synchrone ? Il était certes improbable qu'ils puissent tous avoir leur souvenir de manière quasi-simultané. Pourtant, il était possible que ce soit dans une limite de temps proche les uns des autres. Mais s'il était possible... Que l'un récupère sa mémoire bien avant les autres ? Et si ça tombait sur le complice ?

Une angoisse profonde le prit à la gorge tandis qu'une perle de sueur froide lui coula le long de l'échine. Il ne savait certes pas ce que fichait un de leur complice parmi le groupe. Mais le pire était néanmoins à redouter. Il pourrait sans aucune difficulté les monter les uns contre les autres, provoquer des conflits, briser le peu de confiance qu'ils partageaient, les mener vers les mauvaises décisions, gâcher des tentatives et... "Gâcher des tentatives" ? Son regard se porta sur le blond qui gueulait sa faim à tout va.

Anko réfléchissait elle aussi à l'association des termes donné par la voix et à ses coéquipiers de fortune. Elle était aussi soucieuse d'un terme en particulier. "L'intrus". Elle se demandait sincèrement qui pouvait être assez fou pour vouloir se mêler à ces activités qui étaient loin d'être anodines. Mais qui disait intrus, disait que d'autres étaient au courant pour ce qu'il se passait ici. Peut-être que quelqu'un viendrait les chercher finalement. C'était en tout cas une idée à laquelle il fallait s'accrocher. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'elle récupère la mémoire et trouve une autre raison pour y puiser sa volonté de vivre.

C'est alors que, brusquement, la totalité du couloir fut prise d'un tremblement violent qui poussa notre groupe à s'effondrer au sol. Naruto remercia sa bonne étoile d'être tombé sur la terre ferme étant donné qu'il se trouvait juste à côté du gouffre. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant cinq bonnes minutes, se lançant des regards d'incompréhensions. Et aussi soudainement que c'était arrivé, cela s'arrêta.

Doucement, ils se dressèrent sur leurs pieds.

"Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?!

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-D'où c'est venu ?"

Zabuza garda le silence et observa tout autour de lui, cherchant la provenance de ce précédent séisme. Sasuke n'avait lui non plus rien dit et s'attardait à la même tâche. Il observa tout d'abord le plafond car il lui semblait que ça avait commencé à vibrer par là. Pendant plusieurs minutes, il fixa cette partie là du couloir. Quand il remarqua qu'il n'y avait rien d'anormal, il s'approcha alors du précipice. Le blond, machinalement, le retint par la manche. Il reçut un regard noir mais ne s'écarta pas pour autant.

"Imagine que ça recommence..."

Sasuke se dit qu'il n'avait pas totalement tort. Et il le laissa finalement faire, lui donnant même la main pour qu'il le tienne correctement. Il se pencha alors correctement au-dessus du trou noir et observa avec intérêt le fond. Il en vint à la même conclusion que plus tôt : là non plus, rien n'avait bougé. Mais alors d'où cette secousse était provenue ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ?!

Anko faisait les cent pas en longeant à chaque fois les deux extrémités des deux murs parallèles, avant de passer devant le gouffre. Kankuro s'était assis au centre et laissait ses pensées défiler à leur gré pour tenter de tomber sur une idée à laquelle il n'avait pas encore songé. Naruto continuait de se plaindre faiblement de sa faim grandissante. Et Zabuza, lui, restait tel qu'il était depuis le début : silencieux, assis et statique.

"Qu'est-ce que c'était ? demanda à nouveau Kankuro.

-Peut-être que ça voulait nous prévenir de quelque chose ? proposa le blond.

-On ne le saura pas avant que ça nous atteigne, décréta le plus grand en restant imperturbable.

-Je préférerais qu'on trouve un moyen de traverser avant que ça se produise, renseigna la belle gueule.

-Le cerveau humain parvient à atteindre un stade de fonctionnalité supérieur à la normale lorsqu'il est en danger, se contenta de dire Anko."

Sasuke se rendit compte que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle sortait un truc pareil. Plus tôt, la jeune fille avait déjà su donner des informations sur le comportement humain. Elle semblait en savoir long sur le sujet. Et alors, une question traversa son esprit : avait-elle déjà récupéré sa mémoire ? Il n'en avait pas l'impression car elle agissait de la même façon à ce qu'elle fût à leur première rencontre. Mais il n'était pas exclu qu'elle savait dissimuler son retour de souvenir. Savait-elle qui elle était ? Déjà ? Alors que lui... il ne parvenait pas à s'en rappeler malgré les diverses tentatives à fouiller dans sa mémoire...

Kankuro avait lui aussi noté ce fait. Il n'en avait pas l'impression, car elle agissait de la même façon à ce qu'elle fût à leur première rencontre. Il sentait la fatigue mentale se faire vivement ressentir. La faim aussi. De l'autre côté, Naruto en était exactement au même point. Mais lui, ne le cachait aucunement et le gueulait à tort et à travers, de manière presque incompréhensible à présent.

Anko, qui continuait sa marche intensive, fut bientôt interpelé par le plus grand. Elle l'observa curieusement alors qu'il lui demandait brusquement de recommencer son activité. Elle n'y comprenait plus rien mais suivit l'ordre à contre cœur. Peut-être avait-il une idée ? Et cette demande avait accaparé l'attention de tout le monde qui fixait maintenant Anko.

"Vous avez remarqué ? fit -il quand elle eut fini son tour.

-Sur quoi on doit concentrer notre regard au juste ? fit Kankuro, moins aimable que plus tôt.

-Vous ne le voyez pas ?"

Anko réitéra la même action. Elle longea le premier mur sur la droite, puis traversa pour rejoindre l'autre et le longea à son tour avant d'atteindre le gouffre.

"Vous avez bien dû le remarquer cette fois !?"

Zabuza avait laissé pour la première fois de la crainte transparaitre dans sa voix. Il s'était relevé avec vivacité et avait rejoint le mur à sa gauche. Il posait une main dessus alors que le blond distingua un léger frisson parcourir le corps de Sasuke. Ce dernier se raidit d'ailleurs soudainement avant de s'avancer de quelques pas vers le plus grand.

"J'espère avoir mal vu.

-Non, c'est tout ce qu'il y a de plus vrai ! confirma Zabuza.

-Mais de quoi vous parlez depuis tout à l'heure bordel ?! s'impatienta Anko.

-C'est vrai ça ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? s'énerva Kankuro en se relevant."

Un silence inconfortable se posa lorsque les deux seuls qui avaient deviné la situation se jetèrent un long regard.

"Le mur avance."

La jeune fille ne put retenir sa surprise et ouvrit grands les yeux, bientôt, suivit de Naruto. Kankuro, lui, se révolta et exécuta de larges gestes silencieux pour finalement déverser sa colère sur le mur en le criblant de coups.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Le mur avance ? tenta le blond qui ne voulait pas l'admettre.

-Ce mur-ci avance. Depuis qu'on a eu la secousse, Anko n'arrête pas de tourner en rond pas vrai ? commença Zabuza."

Celle-ci acquiesça tout comme Naruto.

"J'ai compté sans vraiment faire attention qu'elle faisait d'abord vingt pas pour aller d'un mur à l'autre. Elle n'en fait plus que quinze maintenant.

-Le mur... Avance..."

Sasuke observa rapidement le fond du couloir. Puis comme s'il avait le feu au derrière, il courra jusqu'à disparaitre dans le noir complet. Un sursaut fit battre le cœur de la jeune fille plus vite. Elle s'était même mise à trembler. Les avait-il abandonnés ? Elle fixa ensuite le plus grand qui n'avait pas pris en compte ce qui venait d'arriver. Il observait avec attention le mur. Le bas, le haut, la constitution. Il remarqua qu'il n'y avait pas d'interstice entre le béton et le sol. Même chose avec le plafond. Il couvrait entièrement l'espace. C'était sans doute un système mécanique qui provenait de l'autre côté. Ils ne pouvaient absolument rien faire pour le ralentir d'où ils étaient. Il pesta légèrement avant de se retourner.

Il remarqua qu'il y avait un absent.

"Où est passé l'autre... Sasuke."

Anko secoua sa tête négativement avant de pointer du bout du doigt le sombre couloir qui s'étendait à côté d'elle.

"Il est parti en courant.

-Quoi...

-Et je pense à faire la même chose, coupa Kankuro. Si on reste là, on est mort !"

Anko tenait à présent sa tête entre ses mains, recroquevillée au sol. Elle avait eu beau réfléchir avec la totalité de ses cellules grises, elle savait que s'ils ne traverseraient pas ce gouffre. Que s'ils faisaient demi-tour ou s'ils s'attardaient à gérer des problèmes autres que la traversé, ils attendraient la mort coincé entre la première et la seconde épreuve. Elle rassembla la totalité de son activité cérébrale pour en venir à la conclusion suivante : il était hors de question qu'elle bouge de là ! Elle préférait mille fois mourir écrasé par ce mur qu'à attendre la fin avec ces gens-là !

Finalement, on aperçut une silhouette revenir vers eux. Naruto voulut prévenir la jeune fille, mais il remarqua son état et ne voulut pas lui adresser la parole. Il ne savait pas comment gérer les personnes comme ça. Sasuke rejoignit Zabuza et le blond, essoufflé.

"Je suis allé trop loin. Mais le mur bouge que sur une vingtaine de mètres. Plus loin, il ne se passe rien.

-À quoi tu as pensé ? fit le plus grand.

-Franchement, à rien. Mais c'est déjà ça d'information. J'ai attendu un peu et je pense que la largeur de ce mur-là couvrira la totalité du couloir.

-En gros, il ne faut pas compter sur le fait de passer derrière.

-C'est ça."

Naruto écoutait en silence la discussion de ces deux-là tandis que la jeune fille continuait de dépressiver et que le tatoué tournait en rond en frappant sur tout ce qui lui passait devant les yeux.

"On ne peut pas faire demi-tour.

-Oui, je le pense aussi. On finira juste coincé entre les deux épreuves. Ce serait juste comme attendre que la mort vienne nous chercher.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire qu'on n'aura pas une autre chance, Sasuke ? Une épreuve annexe ?

-Parce que t'as la preuve qu'on en aura une imbécile ?"

Naruto tira la grimace face à l'insulte, mais ne dit rien. Ce n'était pas le moment, le temps était compté.

"On dirait que la situation est désespérée ! grogna la belle gueule.

-Pourtant, si cette épreuve a été mise, c'est qu'il doit y avoir une solution."

Naruto était d'accord. Mais il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que pouvait être cette fameuse solution !

C'est alors qu'un autre tremblement à l'ampleur deux fois plus violente secoua le couloir. Anko hurla à s'en arracher les cordes vocales, tout en basculant son corps d'avant en arrière et en agrippant fermement ses tempes. Sasuke et Naruto se retrouvèrent au sol dans un immense fracas, du sang commençant à couler sur le sol. Semblait-il que l'arcade du blond s'était à nouveau ouverte. Kankuro poussa lui aussi un cri suivi de plusieurs jurons et bribes de mots qu'on ne pouvait déchiffrer faute de tout le brouhaha. Zabuza s'accrochait au mur comme il put pour lentement rejoindre le sol.

Le tremblement cessa lentement, laissant juste des vibrations légères. Le mur avançait de façon visible. Il ne leur restait réellement plus beaucoup de temps à présent !

"Je ne vais certainement pas crever comme ça ! s'époumona le tatoué. Je vais pas mourir écrasé par ce truc !"

La jeune fille, qui marmonnait faiblement des choses incompréhensibles et qui se balançait maladroitement d'avant en arrière, augmentait ostensiblement l'angoisse qui régnait en maître. Naruto, qui se tenait la tête, commençait à avoir une vision trouble. Il réussit tout de même à agripper le pantalon du fou furieux.

"Ne fais pas ça, parvint-il à articuler.

-Lâche-moi connard !"

Il lui envoya un coup de pied dans le torse tout en attrapant sauvagement sa chevelure pour briser son emprise. Naruto n'était pas en position de le tenir plus longtemps, sa migraine lui assenant des coups de marteau directement au cerveau. Il tomba pitoyablement au sol.

"Je peux pas rester ici ! Je peux pas rester ici ! Je peux pas rester ici !"

Kankuro tournait en rond et à chaque fois qu'il prenait la direction du couloir, il revenait sur ses pas pour frapper le mur. D'ailleurs, il ne restait presque plus d'espace entre ces deux-là. Juste assez pour que la jeune fille puisse encore rester au sol et que Sasuke et Zabuza puissent se tenir debout un peu plus loin. Naruto commençait à perdre connaissance, son visage plaqué sur la fine pellicule grisâtre.

"Bordel ! Est-ce qu'il n'y a aucune solution !? paniqua finalement Sasuke.

-Je continue de réfléchir, mais sincèrement, je ne pense pas en trouver, avoua le plus grand.

-Bordel de merde ! P*tain ! jura Sasuke."

Il tenta ensuite de faire une chose totalement inutile. Il plaqua son dos contre le mur qui bougeait et posa ses pieds sur le second pour l'empêcher de continuer son chemin. Il tint bon, en se persuadant que ça avait une quelle conque utilité. Anko qui sentit le mur presser contre son épaule se mit à hurler de plus belle. Elle commençait même à sangloter. Kankuro qui s'était arrêté quelques secondes de bouger, observa le mur approcher. Et lorsque les cris eurent un effet à sens unique sur ses nerfs, il fusa en grossièretés.

"Ferme-là pétasse !"

Il lui donna une gifle dont la résonance se répercuta sur l'intégralité du couloir sombre.

"Je reste pas là une seconde de plus ! Bonne crevaison !"

Il courut le long de l'espace qui restait, renversant Sasuke sur son passage. Et il disparut dans le noir opaque. La belle gueule n'avait même pas réagi à ce qui venait d'arriver, semblant être pris dans un profond blanc mental. Comme un arrêt sur image alors que la scène continuait à se dérouler. Zabuza observait les dizaines de centimètres qui les séparaient de l'autre mur. Ils pouvaient à peine se mettre de profil tant l'espace était restreint.

Anko qui continuait de gueuler désespérément, commençait à être obnubilé par l'idée de mourir. Ça y est. C'était la fin. Elle allait mourir écrabouillée entre deux murs. Son corps allait être aplatit comme une crêpe. Ses os allaient être broyés. Ils allaient craquer et se briser. Son crâne aussi. Puis son cerveau allait exploser comme un citron qu'on serrerait trop fort. Et le jus allait gicler sur les parois. Ça n'allait pas être rapide. Peut-être même allait-elle être consciente quand ça arriverait. Méritait-elle une telle fin ? Méritait-elle de mourir de cette façon ? Comment pouvait-elle le savoir... elle qui ne se souvenait plus rien de sa vie d'avant...

Non !

Elle ne finirait pas ainsi ! Elle choisirait sa mort ! D'un bond, elle se remit sur ses pieds, marchant sur le corps inerte du blond, passant devant Zabuza qui observait encore le mur et Sasuke qui restait coincé quelque part entre rêve et réalité. Le mouvement qui ne provenait pas de son corps sortit le plus grand de sa paralysie mentale. Il observa la jeune fille se ruer comme elle put vers le gouffre. Lorsqu'il fit le rapprochement, il bondit sur elle. Mais Sasuke l'arrêta.

Le choc psychologique bien plus que le geste le fit machinalement lancer un regard noir à la belle gueule.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?!"

Mais ce dernier ignora la question et releva enfin son regard de jais sur la jeune fille qui s'apprêtait à sauter. Zabuza crut y déceler un esprit de démence. Un frisson glacial racla son échine. Il ôta la main de son épaule, ne supportant plus le contact de cette chose.

Tandis que la jeune fille s'apprêtait à faire le dernier pas, Zabuza ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de celui de Sasuke. Bon Dieu ce que la folie avait un pouvoir attractif !

A suivre...

* * *

><p><strong>Nous attendons avec impatience vos avis et commentaires !<strong>

**B-V : Mon éternel, " Je vous donne rendez-vous au prochain chapitre ! SHAOOOOooooow !"**

**B-V : "La lumière ne peut exister sans ténèbres. -J'ai plus de gaz..."**


	3. CHAPITRE III

**Bonjour_ ! _**

**J'espère n'avoir pas mis trop de temps à poster le troisième chapitre !  
><strong>

**En fait, j'ai bien l'impression que si...**

**Hum hum ! Quoi qu'il en soit, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture !**

**De la part de Briket-Vert et de Briket-Vide.**

* * *

><p><em>"Avant que le temps imparti ne débute, il y a certaines informations primordiales dont vous devez prendre connaissance. Premièrement, votre perte de mémoire sera momentanée. Au cours des épreuves, vous récupérerez graduellement vos souvenirs de qui vous étiez."<em>

_"Deuxièmement, vous avez dix-huit heures pour terminer la totalité des épreuves et sortir de nos locaux. Dans le cas contraire, le poison qui vous a été injecté durant votre perte de conscience vous tuera dans la seconde suivante."_

_"Troisièmement, votre groupe est composé de cinq personnalités bien distinctes : notre complice, un intrus, un criminel, un expert en survie et notre cible."_

**Alors qu'ils ont réussi à passer la première épreuve, Anko, Kankuro, Naruto, Sasuke et Zabuza se retrouvent dans un couloir, face à un gouffre. Tandis que les murs se rapprochent l'un de l'autre, Kankuro retourne sur ses pas et Anko s'apprête à sauter pour ne pas finir broyée. Zabuza allait tenter de la retenir, mais Sasuke l'en empêche.**

**CHAPITRE III**

Anko allait pour se laisser tomber dans le précipice. Zabuza voulait l'arrêter, mais Sasuke le retint au dernier moment de bouger.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?!"

Le plus grand lui lança un regard noir lorsqu'il décela un élan de démence dans les yeux de son vis-à-vis. Cela le fit trembler. Mais soudain, il vit dans ces yeux quelque chose d'autre. Semblait-il qu'il avait une idée derrière la tête. Pourtant, il ne parvenait pas à comprendre en quoi le suicide de la jeune fille pourrait lui être utile.

Anko sauta.

Son corps disparut l'espace d'une seconde. Ensuite, Zabuza ne put voir ce qui arrivait. Son corps était finalement comprimé entre les deux murs. Il faillit hurler lorsqu'il entendit Sasuke lui gueuler à pleins poumons.

"Avance !"

La proximité avec la mort le fit obéir sans se poser de question. Il longea les quelques dizaines de centimètres qui le conduisaient au gouffre, suivit de Sasuke. Ce dernier prit la peine d'attraper Naruto au passage. Et tous les trois se ruèrent vers le gouffre. Zabuza eut évidemment de la réticence à poser un pas de plus, mais une main large à son dos le poussa. Sasuke eut ensuite un léger cri lorsque sa hanche fut happée par les deux murs. Heureusement, il réussit de justesse à se glisser en dehors de la prise.

Tous les trois avaient atteint le gouffre.

Et ils n'étaient pas tombés. Anko était restée pétrifiée contre la surface sur laquelle elle était tombée. Zabuza ne put se noyer dans son incompréhension et sa stupéfaction, il prit la jeune fille sur son épaule et ils rejoignirent tous les quatre l'autre côtés.

Essoufflé par le fait d'avoir gardé une faux en permanence au creux de leur nuque, ils prirent une vingtaine de minutes pour reprendre leurs esprits. Anko avait été la première à se relever. Elle tremblait encore et avait les mains d'une moiteur inégalée. Elle les essuya d'ailleurs sur son pantalon avant d'observer curieusement les trois autres. Elle s'approcha ensuite de Naruto pour le redresser et enlever le sang qui coulait sur son visage.

Elle lui tapota les joues pour qu'il reprenne connaissance. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, il ouvrit les yeux en fixant curieusement la jeune fille.

"On est mort ? demanda-t-il faiblement.

-Je ne comprends pas encore pourquoi, mais non."

Il fit de gros yeux avant de se mettre rapidement sur ses pieds. Il tâtonna son corps dans son intégralité puis se retourna vers Sasuke et Zabuza qui n'avaient pas bougé. Ils avaient certes récupéré leurs souffles, ils n'en étaient pas moins encore sous le choc.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé bon sang !? hurla Naruto."

Puis il se tint vivement la tempe qui recommençait à lui élancer.

"Il vaut mieux, autant pour toi que pour nous, que tu gardes ton calme, assura Anko."

Zabuza jaugeait Sasuke qui s'était perdu dans la vue du plafond.

"Tu savais ?

-Non."

La réponse était directe, presque trop subite.

"Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu l'as laissé sauter ?!

-Tu te souviens de la claque de Kankuro ?"

Il prit un instant pour réfléchir, son cerveau étant trop embrumé par tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu.

"Ouais, je me souviens.

-On a entendu qu'elle avait fait écho dans le couloir. Après, je me suis demandé pourquoi il n'y en avait pas eu dans le gouffre alors que l'espace y était bien plus large. Il y aurait forcément dû en avoir. Je ne savais pas ce que ça cachait. Mais j'ai juste relevé qu'il n'y avait pas eu d'écho. J'étais pas assez désespéré pour sauter et vérifier une théorie qui n'avait aucun fondement. Anko se proposait bien gentiment. J'en ai simplement profité, rien de plus."

Naruto avait du mal à coller toutes les informations qu'il venait de recevoir. Elle avait tenté de se suicider ! C'était la seule chose qui le percuta. Mais il ne s'y attarda pas et se releva rapidement. Ils n'avaient plus une seconde à perdre !

Ils avançaient à présent dans un long et large couloir semblable au précédent. Instinctivement, ils se demandaient si un autre gouffre n'allait pas se présenter face à eux, tant la ressemblance était flagrante. Un silence s'installa d'emblée alors qu'un malaise s'insinuait. Ils avaient perdu un membre. En soi, ils s'en fichaient pas mal. Ils auraient une personne en moins qui pourrait leur poser problème. Quoi que dans ce sens, il aurait mieux fallu que ce soit Naruto qui s'en aille.

Mais Sasuke restait néanmoins sceptique quant à cet absent. Quelque chose le dérangeait. Il avait conscience que plus tôt, il avait lui-même assuré à Anko, qu'à part la cible de cette mystérieuse _organisation_, les autres étaient présents par le fruit du hasard. Mais quand on y repensait plus calmement, peut-être que ce n'était pas le cas ? Dans un sens, ça ne l'était peut-être pas...

Il était intimement persuadé que les individus choisis n'étaient là que pour combler le vide et amuser la galerie. Pourtant, les personnalités en elles-mêmes n'étaient décidément pas banales. Ça le poussa à conduire sa réflexion plus loin. Et c'est là qu'il se rappelait : "Notre complice, un intrus, un criminel et un expert en survie.". On pouvait facilement deviner la raison qui poussait le complice à être là. Pas le pourquoi, mais le comment. Il était rattaché à l'_organisation_. L'intrus ? Un fait extérieur devait être la cause. Peut-être était-il arrivé là par erreur ? Non, ce serait peu probable. Avec toutes les informations qu'ils avaient pu récolter, ils étaient certains que des professionnels géraient cet endroit. Avec un peu de chance, ça pourrait être un groupe annexé de la NASA ou de la CIA ou autres organisations louches. Donc, ça ne pouvait pas être par erreur. Est-ce que l'intrus savait ce qu'il cherchait en venant ici ? Certainement. Et le criminel alors ? Et l'expert en survie ? Non, Sasuke en était sûr maintenant. Bien qu'ils n'aient peut-être pas été choisis par rapport à leurs propres personnes, leurs CV a été un poids important sur la balance.

"Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? fit-il entre deux pensées.

-Tu peux nous expliquer à quoi tu te réfères avant de poser une question s'il te plaît ! cracha Anko, agacée et par la marche, et par ceux qui l'entouraient.

-Pourquoi un criminel aurait-il été emmené ici ?"

Zabuza diminua sa cadence pour arriver au niveau de la belle gueule.

"Si tu réfléchis comme ça, autant se demander aussi pourquoi les autres sont là ! Je vois mal la raison d'emmener un expert en survie !

-C'est vrai que si on est là, c'est pour nous voir tous mourir à la fin, clama le blond en se massant douloureusement le front.

-Je me fiche bien des autres, là. Mais un criminel... Pourquoi ?

-Peut-être qu'ils espèrent qu'il nous tuera avant la fin des épreuves, tenta Zabuza.

-Là encore, ce serait bizarre. Pourquoi se prendre la tête avec des épreuves mortelles si c'est pour qu'on meure de la main d'un membre du groupe ?

-Sasuke, grogna la jeune fille. Ne nous pose pas de question si c'est pour trouver quelque chose à redire à chacune de nos propositions !

-Et bien trouvez quelque chose qui me clouera le bec ! Je n'attends que ça !"

Un silence pensif demeura l'espace d'une dizaine de minutes. Évidement, Naruto ne faisait pas partie des penseurs. Il avait déjà du mal à ordonner à son corps d'avancer. Sa migraine était fatalement troublante. Sa vue ne répondait pas une fois sur deux, son corps étant proche du même pourcentage. Heureusement, le sang à sa blessure avait coagulé. On l'avait épargné d'une hémorragie gênante.

"Si on savait au moins de quel crime on le condamnait, ça nous aurait avancés ! se plaignit Anko.

-Mais ce n'est malheureusement pas le cas. Si tu pouvais nous dire des choses utiles !

-Qu'est-ce que tu peux être agaçant ! cria t-elle. En voilà une bonne raison d'être poursuivit en justice !

-Je pourrais en dire autant de ta grande gueule, répondit-il rapidement à la provocation.

-Ça suffit vous deux, répliqua vivement le blond en se massant les tempes face à tous ces hurlements.

-Tu n'as rien à redire toi ! La seule raison qui pousserait quelqu'un à l'enfermer, ce serait de faire honte aux hommes avec sa stupidité qui friserait celle des vaches !

-Et encore, on pourrait voir une avancé naturelle de leur cellule grise. Toi par contre..., renchérit Sasuke en lui lançant un regard dépité.

-Il aurait peut-être assez de culot pour se faire prendre en train de pisser dans une propriété privé ! se moqua la jeune fille.

-Essayez de garder du sens dans ce que vous dites, soupira le plus grand. Et puis c'est loin d'être une raison suffisante pour que la police s'en mêle."

Naruto n'avait même plus la force de bouder tant il était au plus mal. Il maudissait son mal de crâne lorsque, enfin, ils semblaient avoir atteint le bout du couloir. Au même instant, une lueur illumina le regard de Sasuke. Sans doute avait-il trouvé quelque chose. Oui, c'était sûrement ça ! Il faillit parler, mais il remarqua à son tour qu'ils avaient atteint la troisième épreuve. Une porte semblable à celle de la première épreuve se présentait face à eux. Zabuza s'en approcha et tâtonna les contours, puis la surface. Rien ne se passa. Il recula alors d'un pas.

Soudain, Anko remarqua la présence d'un écran sur le mur d'à côté. D'un geste rapide, elle porta l'attention des autres sur la nouvelle apparition. Tous se postèrent à quelques centimètres de là, observant la surface encore vierge. Et encore, la même impression fit trembler la jeune fille : il n'était pas là à leurs arrivés !

"Voici la troisième épreuve : sauver le prisonnier pour atteindre l'épreuve suivante."

Des regards rapides furent échangés alors qu'une seconde ligne venaient s'ajouter à l'écran. Contrairement aux autres, la voix ne l'avait pas annoncé.

"Prononcer le mot-clé pour l'épreuve annexe."

Et c'est alors que la porte bougea dans une vibration terrible qui faillit faire tomber Naruto. On découvrit derrière une grande salle sombre. Elle contenait une sorte de cage d'un mètre sur un mètre, vide, posé au centre même de la pièce. Une sorte de large masse en bois brute se trouvait devant eux, à laquelle était accrochée quelque chose qui ressemblait à une corde. Ou une liane selon la personne. Mais il faisait réellement trop noir pour voir quoi que ce soit.

Ils s'avancèrent de quelques pas, jusqu'à atteindre le bloc en bois. Anko, qui faillit faire un mouvement de plus, fut rapidement arrêté par un geste sec provenant de Zabuza. Ce dernier observa consciencieusement la salle dans son intégralité.

Elle devait faire un bon vingt mètre sur vingt. Un carré parfait, autant dans sa largeur, sa longueur, sa profondeur et sa hauteur. On voyait de nouveau la pellicule grisâtre collé aux semelles et recouvrir l'intégralité du sol. Plus loin, dans le coin à gauche, il faisait encore plus noir que dans le reste de la pièce. Il pensa alors instinctivement que cette partie-là ne serait pas éclairée de toute la troisième épreuve. Était-ce pour l'épreuve annexe ? Il ne le saura que plus tard, s'ils y parviennent.

"Que fait-on ?

-Aucune idée ! Mais vu comment on nous le présente, je dirais qu'il faut attraper la corde, suggéra Sasuke.

-C'est bien ce que j'ai voulu faire, mais Zabuza m'en a empêché !"

Le plus grand se décala en lui présentant dans de grands gestes le bloc de bois. Elle sentit bien qu'on se moquait d'elle, alors, tout en s'avançant sur le chemin qu'on lui ouvrait, elle lui écrasa le pied. Il grogna et jura avant de lui aussi se préparer à tenir la corde. Naruto qui était resté en retrait, allait pour les rejoindre, lorsque soudain, il tituba et retomba par terre. Sasuke avait été le seul à voir ça, c'est pourquoi, Anko et Zabuza attrapèrent dans un même geste la corde. En quelques secondes, le nombre étonnant d'évènement qui arriva les submergea tous.

En premier, Naruto qui s'était effondré. La belle gueule s'était rapidement baissée à sa hauteur pour le redresser. Il remarqua rapidement le sang qui s'écoulait à profusion de ses narines. C'était loin d'être bon signe. De plus, il était d'une pâleur terrifiante. Et son visage était dangereusement brûlant. Il avait une fièvre de tous les Diables ! Sasuke lui tapota fervemment les joues, car il voyait bien que le blond perdait doucement connaissance. Les paupières se soulevèrent avec lenteur. Il observa son vis-à-vis quelques secondes avant de se reprendre. Il déboucha son nez d'un coup sec d'expiration nasale. La substance rougeâtre se répandit sur le sol.

Mais Sasuke ne put s'occuper de lui plus longtemps. Des hurlements indistincts se firent entendre de ses deux coéquipiers. Le temps qu'il ne se relève, la lumière jaillit du plafond. Elle était suffisamment vive pour qu'on voie la pièce dans sa quasi-totalité. Mais pas assez pour les aveugler. Et donc, Sasuke se dirigea expressément vers la jeune fille et se posta à ses côtés. Ce qu'il vit lui donna un haut-le-cœur et un interminable frisson qui lui arracha l'échine. Ce qui semblait être une corde à première vue, n'était autre que du fil barbelé. Les épines avaient traversé les deux mains d'Anko, au niveau des paumes et des doigts. Zabuza qui n'avait utilisé que sa main gauche, utilisait sa main de libre pour retenir la jeune fille qui basculait ostensiblement en avant.

Voyant ça, Sasuke chercha la raison qui provoquait un tel poids sur la corde. Lorsque son regard se dirigea vers le plafond, il vit Kankuro attaché à l'autre bout de la corde, suspendu au-dessus de la cage. C'était le troisième et avant-dernier évènement surprenant qui était arrivé. Le tatoué avait du fil barbelé tout autour de la taille qui le gardait en suspend. Il hurlait de douleur tandis que des filaments de sang s'écoulaient de son bassin pour venir s'aplatir à l'intérieur de la cage qu'il surplombait.

Et le dernier évènement bien plus terrifiant qu'étonnant était que la cage n'allait pas être éternellement vide, aux malheurs de certain. Une plaque épaisse fut mécaniquement glissée et de là, trois hyènes sortirent. Elles semblaient survoltées. Ou plutôt, affamées. Elles se ruèrent en premier lieu sur les parois de métal pour tenter de chopper Anko, Zabuza et Sasuke. Mais ils étaient trop loin. Ensuite, l'odeur du sang et le liquide qui continuait de couler des hauteurs attirèrent leur attention sur Kankuro. Ce dernier continuait de crier sa douleur, jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque les regards de prédateur qu'on lui lançait. Il récupéra ses jambes sur son torse subitement, alors que les bêtes féroces sautaient dans sa direction.

La jeune fille ne tenait plus réellement la corde, ses mains étant totalement engourdies par la douleur. Mais les piques qui avaient entièrement traversé ses chaires retenaient le fil entre ses paumes. Zabuza en était au même point, continuant de retenir le corps d'Anko avec ferveur. Sasuke qui avait été dépassé par les évènements, n'avait toujours pas bougé. Mais il récupéra ses esprits rapidement, sa raison l'obligeant à agir. Il allait pour attraper la corde à son tour, lorsque l'image horrifiante des deux autres se présenta à lui. Il ne pouvait décidément pas finir dans le même état qu'elle.

Le poids du tatoué continuait de peser lourd pour la jeune fille qui était là seule à le retenir pleinement. Le plus grand n'usait que d'une seule de ses mains, amoindrissant fatalement le poids qu'elle soutenait. La mare de sang qui continuait d'agrandir sous leurs pieds fit glisser Anko qui se sentait dangereusement partir en avant. En l'espace d'une seconde, la prise de Zabuza lâcha, lui réduisant la main gauche à l'état de chaire écorchée et déchiquetée. Il eut un grognement violent avant de retomber au sol lourdement. C'est alors qu'Anko s'envola, attiré par la corde restée scellée à ses mains. Elle eut un hurlement déchirant alors que les trous présents dans ses paumes s'étirèrent de plusieurs millimètres à cause de son propre poids.

De l'autre côté, Kankuro retombait proportionnellement à Anko qui était tirée dans les airs. Ses jambes toujours solidement tenues contre son torse lui laissèrent quelques secondes de plus de répit. Mais il fut trop rapidement à la portée des hyènes. La première, plus réactive, s'élança jusqu'à lui et parvint à happer sa cuisse droite. Un cri strident fut poussé lorsque la mâchoire aux crocs aiguisés pénétra la peau jusqu'à la gencive. On l'entendait se briser les cordes vocales alors que, instinctivement, il déplia sa jambe gauche pour foutre un coup de pied dans le flan de l'animal. Il atteignit son objectif, réitérant l'action deux autres fois pour que l'emprise soit relâchée. Un morceau important de sa cuisse fut emporté cependant.

Le poids de l'animal en plus avait emporté la jeune fille plus haut encore. Elle n'avait malheureusement plus eut d'appui sur le bloc de bois qui lui assurait une certaine distance avec la cage. Et dans un bruit sourd, son corps s'étala le long des barres en acier. Elle poussa un petit cri de surprise, dû au choc, quand deux hyènes se jetèrent envieusement sur elle. Un coup de patte lui lacéra l'abdomen, un second l'épaule. Alors que ses plaintes avaient jusque-là empli la pièce, sa voix parut s'éteindre lentement. On comprit qu'elle perdait connaissance. Zabuza avait repris un peu ses esprits et s'élança faiblement vers la jeune fille. Il mit tout son poids sur ses jambes pour la tirer en arrière.

Sasuke qui avait pris ce laps de temps pour réfléchir, avait enfin trouver une solution. Il sauta à son tour sur Anko, se rattrapant au niveau du fil barbelé où se trouvaient ses mains. Et d'un coup de pied qui fit vibrer la cage, il les éloigna de là pour les remettre dans leur position initiale. Il tira un peu plus fort pour que Kankuro soit hors de danger avant de prendre appui sur le bloc de bois afin de ne pas être emporté à nouveau. Enfin, il arrangea ses prises sur les mains de la jeune fille inconsciente. De cette manière, il ne sentait les piques du fil barbelé qu'à travers les chaires d'Anko. Et évidemment, après ça, il ne restait plus grand chose des mains de la fillette qui était à moitié inconsciente. Elle ne ressentait d'ailleurs plus rien à partir de ses coudes, complétement anesthésiés par la douleur cuisante.

Zabuza restait accroché à ses chevilles, Sasuke, derrière elle, retenait la corde par-dessus ses mains. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, le temps de savoir quoi faire. On entendait Kankuro jurer des choses pas très jolies tout en arrachant le pan de son pantalon défoncé. Il l'utilisa ensuite pour bander sa blessure qui pissait le sang en quantité. Une fois fait, il l'attacha en serrant au maximum. Ensuite, il observa tout autour de lui, cherchant un moyen de se sortir de cette galère.

"Où est-ce que t'étais passé toi !? hurla Sasuke, essoufflé.

-Aucune idée. Je me suis réveillé à cause de cette corde, au moment où on m'a balancé ici. Mais plutôt que de parler de choses inutiles, essaie de me balancer par là."

Il pointa du bout du doigt une extrémité de la cage. Sasuke l'écouta et relâcha progressivement la corde avant de la tirer d'un coup sec. Il recommença plusieurs fois avant de pouvoir créer un effet de balancier. Le tatoué hurlait sa souffrance tout en essayant d'atteindre son objectif. Il s'époumona plusieurs fois à dire de laisser plus de mous, la distance étant encore trop grande. La belle gueule, accompagnée du plus grand, relâchèrent de plus en plus la corde, jusqu'à ce que cela bloque. Zabuza observa ce qui provoquait cet arrêt et remarqua bien vite que l'autre extrémité de la corde était attachée au bloc de bois.

"Il me manque presque rien, lâchez encore de la corde !"

Ce n'est pas l'envie qui leur manquait. Mais semblait-il que tout avait été minutieusement calculé. Ce n'était donc pas de cette façon-là qu'ils allaient y arriver. Tous les trois firent travailler brutalement leur matière grise afin de trouver un autre moyen d'arriver à leur fin. Zabuza conclut que leur idée n'était pas mauvaise. Il fallait faire sortir le tatoué de là avec un effet de balancier. On ne pouvait penser à autre chose, car dans le cas contraire, il tomberait dans la gueule du loup. Enfin, en l'occurrence, c'était dans la gueule des hyènes.

Mais comment faire ? Ils étaient limités dans la longueur de la corde. Ça ne servait à rien de lâcher et tirer, car la distance ne serait jamais totalement couverte. Alors que faire ?! Peut-être qu'en bougeant le bloc de bois, il gagnerait quelques centimètres. Et puis, cela leur assurerait du poids en plus pour soutenir celui de Kankuro. Pour valider sa théorie, il épaula le bloc et poussa de toutes ses forces pour le faire remuer. Mais rien. Il comprit bien vite qu'il était solidement ancré là où il était.

"Il nous faut un truc coupant ! hurla celui qui était pendu dans les airs.

-Quoi ?! fit Sasuke.

-Il faut couper la corde ! Si on créait un effet de balancier assez fort et qu'ensuite, au bon moment, on coupe la corde, je pourrais passer par-dessus la cage.

-Et où est-ce qu'on trouve ça ?! P*tain ! Vous êtes jamais fichu de trouver des plans avec ce qu'on a sous la main ! Toujours à donner des idées irréalisables ! Vous êtes emmerdants comme c'est pas permis ! fulmina Sasuke en grognant dans sa barbe."

Au même instant, Naruto se redressa en essuyant d'un revers de manche le sang qui lui restait sur le menton. Il rampa jusqu'à Zabuza et l'imita en attrapant les jambes d'Anko. Il se retourna ensuite vers lui pour savoir ce qu'il se passait, tout en s'excusant rapidement de son absence. Le plus grand lui demanda comment il allait et si ça ne semblait pas trop grave. Le silence qui lui répondit en disait plus long que des bribes de paroles faussement réconfortantes.

"On doit trouver un truc pour couper cette corde.

-Mais c'est de l'acier non ? Ça doit pas être possible de le couper avec tout et n'importe quoi ! s'étonna le blond.

-On n'a pas le choix. Avec un peu de chance, c'est fait avec autre chose de l'acier.

-Il nous manque plus qu'à trouver un truc qui y ressemble de prés ou de loin ! s'impatienta Sasuke. Peut importe ce que c'est !

-Si j'ai bien compris, tout fera l'affaire, conclua Naruto. Morceau de verre ? Lame ? Couteau ? Scalpel ? Surin ?

-C'est ça abruti ! Pas la peine de tout citer, si tu vois quelque chose, prends-le !

-Pour ça, il faudrait que je voie quelque chose, au sens propre du terme.

-Et il se met à faire de l'esprit, soupira d'exaspération Sasuke."

C'est alors qu'un bruit vrombissant fit trembler la salle. On entendit divers grincements et détonations provenir du coin de la pièce resté sombre. Sasuke observa cet endroit attentivement, s'attendant à ce que de la lumière en provienne enfin. Mais cela n'arriva pas. Zabuza et Naruto s'échangèrent un regard rapide avant de signifier au troisième qu'ils allaient lâcher prise pour aller voir. À ce moment-là, Sasuke agrippa plus fermement la corde au travers des mains d'Anko, posant ses pieds bien en parallèle sur le bloc de bois. Il fit un signe de la tête pour leur faire comprendre que c'était bon.

Zabuza se releva avant de tenir fermement sa main gauche sanglante de sa main droite. Naruto s'aida de l'épaule du plus grand pour se relever et atteindre le coin sombre. Lentement, mais sûrement, ils y arrivèrent, s'arrêtant juste avant le noir opaque qui couvrait la totalité du coin. On pouvait presque voir une délimitation bien marquée. Et enfin, ils posèrent un premier pied. Cela valut une illumination instantanée.

On remarquait bien vite deux larges boites qui faisaient au moins la taille de Zabuza en hauteur. La largeur était peut-être d'un mètre, peut-être moins. Et à nouveau, un écran sembla doucement apparaitre sur le mur derrière les deux boites. Zabuza s'avança de quelques pas de plus, suivit de près par Naruto qui avait toujours un bras passé par-dessus son épaule. L'écran était encore vierge.

"Voici l'épreuve annexe. Il vous faudra à présent répondre correctement à l'énigme imposée avant de pouvoir retourner à la troisième épreuve."

Zabuza, à cet instant, eut un regard circulaire sur ce qu'il se passait autour d'eux. Ce que venait d'annoncer la voix lui avait donner un très mauvais pressentiment. Il était certain qu'on les cloîtrerait là le temps qu'ils répondent à cette fameuse énigme. Encore une ! Et ses soupçons se sont avérés être confirmés de la pire manière qui soit. On entendit bien vite un son étrange et désagréable. Comme le bruit d'un briquet détraqué, qui ne sortirait que du gaz lorsqu'on enclenchait le mécanisme. Soudainement, trois rayons de lumières rouges formèrent un angle qui leur barraient la route. Une chose était sûre... Ce n'était pas juste de la lumière.

**à suivre**

* * *

><p><strong>Et bien, j'espère que ce chapitre aura éveillé votre curiosité !<br>**

**J'ai produit un travail minutieux pour la correction des fautes. Mais on est jamais à l'abri de maladresse !**

**Surtout, n'hésitez pas à poster des commentaires, cela me motive pour le sorties de chapitre :)**

**On a surtout hâte de découvrir votre avis sur cette fanfiction...**

**On vous laisse la-dessus ! Et nous vous souhaitons une bonne continuation sur le site !**

**B-V : Mon éternel, "Je vous donne rendez-vous au prochain chapitre ! SHAOOOooooow !"**

**B-V : "La lumière ne peut exister sans ténèbres. -J'ai plus de gaz..."**


	4. CHAPITRE IV

**Bonjour !**

**Voilà le tant attendu quatrième chapitre !**

**J'ai pris un peu de temps à le poster et je m'en excuse ! **

**J'ai une mauvaise mémoire et les publications ce n'est pas mon point fort ! ^.^**

**Je ne vous retiens pas plus et vous souhaite une agréable lecture.**

**De la part de Briket-Vert et Briket-Vide.**

* * *

><p><em>"Avant que le temps imparti ne débute, il y a certaines informations primordiales dont vous devez prendre connaissance. Premièrement, votre perte de mémoire sera momentanée. Au cours des épreuves, vous récupérerez graduellement vos souvenirs de qui vous étiez."<em>

_"Deuxièmement, vous avez dix-huit heures pour terminer la totalité des épreuves et sortir de nos locaux. Dans le cas contraire, le poison qui vous a été injecté durant votre perte de conscience vous tuera dans la seconde suivante."_

_"Troisièmement, votre groupe est composé de cinq personnalités bien distinctes : notre complice, un intrus, un criminel, un expert en survie et notre cible."_

**Anko, Naruto, Sasuke et Zabuza atteignent enfin la troisième épreuve. Il y découvrent Kankuro suspendu au dessus d'une cage pleine de hyènes. Tout ce qui le retient de tomber est une corde barbelée que les autres doivent tenir à mains nues. Anko évanouie et Sasuke qui s'accroche tant bien que mal à sauver la peau de Kankuro. Zabuza et Naruto apprennent qu'une épreuve annexe à été lancée.**

**CHAPITRE IV**

"Voici l'épreuve annexe. Il vous faudra à présent répondre correctement à l'énigme imposée avant de pouvoir retourner à la troisième épreuve."

Le pressentiment de Zabuza s'était avéré être fondé. Trois rayons de lumières rouges apparurent pour former un angle qui leur barraient la route. Une chose était sûre, ce n'était pas juste de la lumière. Et il pensa étrangement au fait que ça pouvait être des faisceaux lasers mortels. Quand il se rendit compte de la nature de ce qui l'enfermait là, il écouta bien plus attentivement la voix. Naruto, à moitié conscient, se concentra simplement sur l'écran. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient trop fort pour identifier quoi que se soit qui appartienne au domaine sonore.

"Cette épreuve apparaît automatiquement lorsque le mot-clé est prononcé. Il vous permettra de réussir la troisième épreuve si elle est utilisée à bon escient. Une fois l'énigme annoncé, vous n'avez qu'une seule et unique tentative de réponse."

Un autre terrible pressentiment fit trembler Zabuza. Naruto crut que c'était son propre corps qui était à l'origine de ces vibrations, car il commençait à avoir froid. Mais c'était loin d'être le cas. Le plus grand observa une seconde fois les faisceaux rougeâtres et se mit à craindre le pire en cas de mauvaise réponse. Il savait que ces trucs-là seraient de la partie. Car les petits embouts d'où sortaient les lasers se trouvaient au plafond et sur les murs aussi. Il n'y avait tout d'abord pas porté grande attention. Mais maintenant, c'était son pire cauchemar. Et il avait fallu qu'il tombe avec cet abruti de blond !

"Épreuve annexe : Veuillez répondre correctement à cette énigme."

À cet instant, un très fin faisceau de lumière apparut tout près du visage de Zabuza. Il eut un mouvement de recul qui faillit faire tomber Naruto. Il observa l'extrémité qui avait atteint la première boite. Il eut des mouvements rectilignes, mécaniques. La précision prouvait que ça aurait une certaine importance qui concernait l'énigme. La fine fumée qui s'en dégageait masquait l'inscription. Il attendit un peu avant de pouvoir déchiffrer ce qui apparaissait.

"Il y a une hyène dans cette boite ou il y a un surin dans l'autre."

Le temps que la première ligne fut lue, la deuxième boite avait-elle aussi été marquée.

"Il y a un surin dans l'autre boite."

Il lut plusieurs fois les deux informations qui lui étaient données, du moins jusqu'à ce que la voix ne se fasse à nouveau entendre.

"Les deux affiches sont soit sincères toutes les deux, soit elles sont fausses toutes les deux. Vous n'avez pas de limite de temps. Mais sachez qu'il vous reste sept heures pour quitter nos locaux avant que le poison ne vous décime."

Sur l'écran, seule l'annonce de l'énigme et la contrainte restaient affichées. Bientôt suivi de l'énigme en elle-même.

"Que contient la première boite ? Et que contient la seconde ?"

Ils étaient mal barrés, c'était certain.

Zabuza se mit à faire chauffer ses neurones. Bon. Il fallait y aller étape par étape. La première inscription disait qu'il y avait soit une hyène dans la première boite, soit un surin dans la seconde. Et la deuxième inscription disait qu'il y avait un surin dans la première boite. Déjà, les trois informations données étaient totalement contradictoires. Dans un premier temps, on nous disait qu'il y avait donc une hyène dans la première boite. Ou un surin dans la deuxième boite... Pourquoi un _ou_ ? Ce n'est pas un _et_. Et donc, dans un deuxième temps, nous avons juste un surin dans la première boite.

Si l'on prend chaque information à part, il en résulte qu'on parle qu'une seule fois de la seconde boite. Et il y a un surin dans la deuxième boite. Non. Ce serait trop simple. Il faut prendre en compte toutes les donnés en même temps, c'est seulement comme ça qu'il aura la bonne réponse. Cela veut dire qu'il y a une hyène dans la première boite et un surin dans la seconde. Non, là encore, il manque la deuxième inscription ! Bordel ! C'est quoi cette énigme ?! Elle est en rien comparable à la première !

"Naruto ? Hey ! il secoua le corps du blond. Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?"

Un silence. Il le secoua plus fort, jusqu'à ce qu'il relève doucement la tête. Ces paupières à demi-closes révélaient des cernes violettes. Il eut un hoquet de surprise en découvrant... qu'il était toujours conscient. Il le guida jusqu'au sol pour l'y asseoir. Lentement, le blond passa une main sur son front avant de commencer à masser ses tempes.

"Désolé..., commença t-il faiblement. C'est trop compliqué pour moi..."

D'un côté, le plus grand s'en doutait. Il n'avait réellement pas l'air futé. Et il ne l'était pas. Zabuza se redressa sur ses jambes et interpella Sasuke qui semblait souffrir de sa condition. Ses jambes tremblaient tellement fort qu'on pouvait le remarquer d'aussi loin qu'était Zabuza. Il lui fit un grand signe de sa main valide, jusqu'à capter son attention. On entendit un râle puissant provenir de la belle gueule, en même temps qu'un cri court poussé par Kankuro.

"Vous avez entendu la voix ou pas ? demanda Zabuza.

-On était un peu occupé à autre chose, ironisa Sasuke qui était dans une situation très difficile. Vous pouvez pas vous démerder tout seul ?"

Au même instant, Naruto s'effondra au sol. La surprise rendit son comparse statique, tout juste capable de l'observer bêtement. Il remarqua néanmoins que sa poitrine se soulevait, certes faiblement et irrégulièrement, mais il respirait.

"Je pense que tu voulais dire _tu_.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a l'autre ? demanda Sasuke en poussant un peu sur sa voix.

-J'en sais rien mais il a pas l'air bien. On dirait qu'il va nous claquer entre les doigts à tous moment.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? s'inquiéta Kankuro en portant son attention dans leur direction.

-Il vaudrait mieux s'inquiéter de lui quand on sera sorti de là. On nous a posé une autre énigme."

On entendit un soupir suivi de différents jurons.

"Dans la première boite, il est écrit "Il y a une hyène dans cette boite ou il y a un surin dans l'autre." et sur la seconde "Il y a un surin dans l'autre boite." sachant que les deux propositions sont soit toutes les deux bonnes, soit toutes les deux fausses.

-Euuh... je suis le seul à n'avoir rien compris ? fit Kankuro en se grattant frénétiquement la tête."

Sasuke était déjà en train d'y réfléchir alors que Zabuza répétait ce qu'il venait de dire pour le tatoué. Ce n'était réellement pas facile ! Comment les deux écritures pouvaient être bonnes ou fausses quand elles sont contradictoires ? Y avait-il vraiment un moyen de parvenir à un raisonnement correct dans ce genre de situation ? Mais surtout, eux, le pouvait-il ? Pourquoi cette fille devait être _out_ le moment où ils avaient le plus besoin d'elle ?!

Kankuro, qui avait à peine compris la nature du problème, se mit lui aussi à réfléchir profondément. Mais contrairement aux autres, il tentait déjà de partir du fait que les deux inscriptions étaient fausses. S'il y avait une hyène dans la première boite ou un surin dan l'autre, on pouvait en conclure qu'il y avait un surin dans la première ou une hyène dans la seconde. Non, ce serait plutôt _et_. Ensuite, on y ajoute la deuxième inscription, ce qui donne qu'il y a un surin dans la boite opposé à la seconde. Donc, un surin dans sa propre boite. Il prit un temps pour analyser sa théorie. Et il découvrit avec horreur que ça ne l'aidait en rien. Il y avait quand même une contradiction qui subsistait. Merde !

Quoi qu'ils puissent trouver comme moyen d'éviter cette contradiction, ils retombaient encore et toujours sur elle. Kankuro abandonna le premier et le fit rapidement comprendre à ses deux coéquipiers. Il n'y avait donc aucun moyen d'avoir la réponse à cette foutue énigme ?! Et le temps qui s'écoulait tandis qu'ils se creusaient vainement les méninges ! Un stress accompagné d'un profond agacement leur réduisit le peu de bonne volonté qui leur restait.

Zabuza retomba au sol, aux côtés du blond qui valsait avec une entité difforme et impalpable. Ses yeux délavés observaient un néant qui semblait se trouver sous son nez. La douleur fulgurante qui réduisait graduellement son cerveau à l'état de compote semblait soudainement dérisoire. Il s'abandonnait doucement aux bras de Morphée qui lui vantait avec expertise son antre. Il succomba trop rapidement à ses charmes, voulant ne plus jamais subir une souffrance comparable à celle qu'il endurait depuis des heures maintenant. À quoi bon continuer de s'accrocher ?

Zabuza se rendit rapidement compte que lu buste du blond ne se soulevait que très rarement. Il fit des vas et viens de sa main valide au-dessus de ses yeux à demi-ouverts. Aucun signe. Il tapota sa joue pendant plusieurs minutes quand il remarqua qu'il n'avait aucune réponse. Rapidement, il posa sa tempe contre la poitrine de Naruto pour entendre l'inquiétant. Les battements de son cœur s'affaiblissait. Il interpella rapidement Sasuke.

"Je réfléchis encore. Je te tiendrais au courant si j'ai un...

-Je crois qu'il va mourir, avoua Zabuza, un étrange ton rauque apparaissant dans sa voix.

-Comment ça ? demanda Kankuro.

-Qu'est-ce que tu comprends pas dans mourir au juste ?! s'énerva Sasuke pour se défouler."

Un silence se posa. Mais dans la tête ramollie du blond, ce néant fut coupé par des bribes de paroles lointaines. Une voix féminine qui le perturbe, qui le force à faire quelque chose qu'il ne veut pas. Il pose un visage à cette voix, un toucher, une odeur. Un souvenir émerge suivi de plusieurs autres qu'il ne saurait qualifier. C'était encore trop trouble. Mais il savait qu'il connaissait ces images, ces sensations. C'était... sa vie.

Zabuza se releva rapidement en observant furieusement l'écran face à lui. P*tain ! Comment avait-il pu finir là ? Pourquoi était-il plongé dans cet Enfer ? Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter un truc pareil ? Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide à sa main gauche qui n'en avait que le nom pour avoir cet emplacement précis sur son corps. La vue étant bien plus douloureuse que la sensation, il enleva son tee-shirt pour le déchirer sur la longueur. Il l'utilisa ensuite pour se faire un bandage jusqu'à l'avant-bras. Il fit ensuite les cent pas dans l'espace restreint duquel il était prisonnier.

Qui était-il ? Avait-il une personne qui l'attendait en dehors de cet endroit ? Était-il seul ? Par choix ? À cause du boulot ? Ne pouvait-il pas avoir une réponse ?! Comment peut-on essayer de s'accrocher à la vie quand on ignore si elle mérite qu'on souffre pour elle ?! C'était insensé ! Peut-être que c'est ce qu'_ils_ voulaient. C'est sans doute à ça qu'_ils_ ont pensé les enfoirés ! Et c'est alors qu'une lueur démentielle éclaira les yeux perçants de Zabuza. Il avait compris. Il saura au moins une chose sur ses fils de p*tes avant de crever par leurs bons soins : _ils_ sont cruels, pervers et sadiques. Par tous les moyens possibles, _ils_ voulaient les faire souffrir. Autant physiquement que psychologiquement.

En apprenant cela, Zabuza vu sa volonté croitre bien plus qu'il ne s'en croyait capable. Il voulait absolument déjouer leur plan. Même s'il n'avait pas la chance de le voir, il voulait néanmoins savoir qu'ils seraient frustrés, désarçonnés ! C'était le seul moyen qu'il avait pour se venger de tous ces maux.

Il reporta finalement son attention sur Sasuke. Ou plutôt, sur celle qui se trouvait sous lui.

"Comment elle va ? demanda t-il d'un air détaché.

-Inconsciente mais toujours vivante. Vu que la corde reste immobile depuis un moment, son sang à arrêté de couler autant que tout à l'heure. J'irais pas jusque dire qu'il a coagulé mais ça doit pas être loin.

-Mais t'es quand même un beau salaud Sasuke pour l'utiliser comme protège mains ! railla Kankuro.

-Et quoi ? T'aurais peut-être voulu que je reste sur le côté à observer le spectacle ? Avec ta foutue bonté de cœur, tu voudrais peut-être que je lâche prise pour m'occuper de ses bobos ? provoqua la belle gueule dans un sourire cynique."

Kankuro ne dit plus rien et se contenta de lui lancer un regard froid.

"La bonté est toujours bonne à prendre ! Mais quand il s'agit de sauver son cul, même le plus grand samaritain devient le pire connard ! C'est dans ce genre de monde qu'on vit, ricana-t-il. T'es pas le premier à agir de cette façon, et certainement pas le dernier ! Il existe pas de cent-pour-cent humaniste, toujours prêt à aider son prochain. C'est des formules qu'on trouve dans les contes pour enfants ! Ça n'a pas ça place ici."

Ses propres paroles ravivèrent un semblant de déjà vu chez la belle gueule. On le lui avait déjà dit. On lui avait déjà fait la remarque. De ces termes-là, mais aussi de ce que Kankuro lui avait dit. Dans d'autres circonstances. Dans un autre vocabulaire. C'était... "beau salaud qui utilisait le corps d'autrui pour éviter de salir le sien". Dans ce sens. Une voix moqueuse. Un air sournois. Quelque chose remontait à la surface. Mais, l'instant d'après, disparaissait.

Une voix l'arracha de ses pensées. Il fixa naturellement l'homme qui venait de l'interpeller sans bien saisir le sens de ses propos. Il lui demanda alors de répéter.

"Finalement, il n'est pas mort."

Zabuza surplombait le corps du blond qui tentait faiblement de se redresser. Il observa curieusement les alentours avant de se souvenir de ce qu'il se passait. Il s'était échappé de la mort pour retomber en Enfer. Le poids de cette nouvelle le fit vaciller jusqu'à ce qu'une main large l'épaule pour le remettre sur ses pieds. Une fois debout, il ne put se passer de l'épaule du plus grand pour rester tel qu'il était. La gravité était bien trop attractive pour lui à cet instant.

"Bon retour chez les vivants, fit Zabuza toujours aussi impassible.

-Je ne dirais pas ça, mais... merci. J'ai été..."

Il avait failli dire "mort" mais le terme lui laissait un sale goût dans la bouche.

"... inconscient longtemps ?

-Près d'une heure je dirais. On a toujours aussi peu la notion du temps ici."

Il fixa ensuite les deux boites face à lui. Il demanda timidement à Zabuza de lui réexpliquer le concept, sa mémoire ayant rapidement fait le ménage dans ses pensées compliquées. Il lui répondit nonchalamment qu'il avait encore sa capacité à lire et qu'il lui suffisait de regarder ce qui était écrit sur l'écran et sur les boites. Il ne perdit pas une seconde pour s'imprégner de nouveau de ces données. Il lui fallut néanmoins s'y reprendre à plusieurs reprises pour que les informations soient assimilées par son cerveau. Il sentait sa migraine revenir au galop.

"Vous avez un début d'idée ?

-Ça fait un bout de temps qu'on t'a exclu de nos têtes pensantes. Évite juste de nous faire une seconde attaque, grommela Kankuro.

-Non. Toujours rien, répondit Zabuza."

Naruto, bien qu'il ne sur-estimait en rien sa capacité de réflexion, tenta quand même de se pencher sur ce cas. Il s'aventura tout d'abord sur le fil de pensée qu'avaient eu Sasuke et Zabuza, évidemment, en prenant bien plus de temps qu'eux. Ne trouvant rien sur cette voie-là, il tenta l'inverse comme l'avait fait Kankuro. Et de nouveau, il tomba sur une contradiction étonnement désespérante !

"Mais..., commença t-il doucement. C'est impossible !?

-C'est une affirmation ou une question ? fit Zabuza.

-On sait bien de quoi ça s'agit, pas la peine de jouer de l'esprit ! s'énerva Sasuke.

-Plus le choix ! On peut pas attendre ! En tout cas, moi je peux pas ! Je sais pas si vous vous rendez compte mais je me vide de mon sang les mecs ! informa Kankuro. Il faut trouver un moyen de choisir entre ces deux boites.

-C'est bien ce qu'on cherche depuis tout à l'heure, je te signale, s'époumona la belle gueule.

-Non. Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'on peut toujours trouver un moyen autre que par la pensée !"

Ce n'était pas faux. Ils avaient vainement tenté de chercher la réponse à l'aide de leur méninge. Et on voit bien où ça les avait menés jusque-là. Ils avaient perdu un temps infini avec ces conneries, failli perdre un des leurs, l'une qui était en bonne voie et un dernier qui semblait la suivre malgré lui. Il était temps de changer de façon de voir les choses. Et heureusement pour eux, la race humaine avait eu le génie de créer cette si merveilleuse et ô combien utile méthode de parvenir à ses fins : la triche. Enfin, vu le cas de figure, le terme était mal approprié. Mais ils n'en avaient pas d'autre en tête à ce moment-là.

Zabuza observait ses confrères en train de parler et d'échanger leurs idées. La distance ne lui permettait pas de tout entendre, mais les bribes qui lui parvenaient n'auguraient rien de bon. En tout cas, pour lui.

"Qu'est-ce que vous proposez ? finit-il par demander.

-Il doit bien y avoir un moyen de savoir ce que contient cette boite non ? commença Sasuke.

-Et donc, qu'est-ce que vous proposez ?

-Tu pourrais essayer de la secouer pour voir comment ça sonne ! proposa Kankuro. Si ça cogne, c'est le canif. Si ça grogne, c'est pas le canif."

Sachant que la boite faisait au moins un mètre de hauteur. Moitié moins de largeurs. Qu'il avait une main invalide, qu'il était épuisé autant physiquement que mentalement. Qu'à côté de lui, il y avait un revenant du pays des morts. N'y avait-il que lui que ça surprenait ?

"Et ou sinon, qu'est-ce que vous proposez ? réitéra-t-il machinalement, n'ayant même pas la force de le vanner.

-Hey ! Si t'as mieux, ne te fais pas prier surtout !

-J'espère que tu plaisantes.

-Bon. Oublie-le, fit Sasuke, lassé. Essaie de voir si on pourrait pas jeter un œil à l'intérieur. Ou savoir ce qu'il contient par un moyen proche de celui-là.

-Je n'ai pas d'œil à offrir pour une tentative inutile. Je te rappelle qu'il peut y avoir une hyène là-dedans.

-Fais un effort p*tain ! On est pas tous là à attendre que ça se passe les mains dans les poches !"

Pas faux. Pour l'instant, ceux qui s'en sortait le mieux c'était quand même Zabuza et Naruto. Enfin... Pour l'instant. Il n'oubliait pas que les faisceaux mortels guettaient patiemment leur mauvaise réponse pour se rendre utile. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il s'imaginait. Et franchement, au vu des circonstances, il était presque certain que son hypothèse était la bonne. Ces trucs-là n'étaient pas là juste pour la décoration. Oh que non ! Ce serait trop beau.

Enfin, il ne fallait pas oublier non plus, à présent, que ces types étaient de la pire espèce qui soit. Il ne serait pas non plus surpris s'il s'avérait que ces machins ne servaient qu'à leur foutre une bonne frousse. Juste pour qu'ils s'imaginent l'horreur avant de pitoyablement se rendre compte qu'ils faisaient fausse route. C'était carrément le genre qui leur siérait à merveille !

Il s'approcha prudemment de la première boite. Il fit plusieurs tours autour avant de revenir en face. Il n'y avait ni ouverture, ni fissure, ni faille. C'était une boite tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banale mais hermétiquement fermée. Il tenta néanmoins une approche directe en posant sa main valide sur la surface pour tâter la matière et avoir une idée de ce que cela pouvait être. Et avant même qu'il ne comprenne ce qu'il se passe, une lumière vivace fut projetée face à lui.

La surprise le fit reculer de plusieurs pas avant qu'il ne fixe bêtement le plafond. Un des embouts qu'il avait précédemment remarqué dégageait encore un fin filet lumineux entrecoupé par endroit. Il se retourna alors en jurant quelque chose de pas très joli et en lançant un regard noir à la belle gueule. Il ne savait même plus quoi dire tant il se rendait maintenant compte de la stupidité de la chose. Et alors qu'il revenait vers Naruto, il se rendit compte que ce dernier avait les yeux braqués sur sa main droite. Il lui fit un signe rapide pour détourner son attention sur lui.

"Ta...main Zabuza."

Ces quelques paroles prononcées, un élancement d'une puissance inégalée lui vola un hurlement avant qu'il ne s'effondre au sol. N'ayant plus de main gauche pour tenir sa main droite, il la porta douloureusement au niveau de son visage. Un trou d'un centimètre de diamètre décorait joliment sa paume. La chaleur émise par le rayon lumineux avait anesthésié ses chairs, c'est pourquoi il ne s'en était pas rendu compte. Une odeur de cadavre calciné se dégagea de la blessure. Cela lui valut un haut-le-cœur. Mais étrangement, cette sensation fit ressurgir un souvenir lointain, bloqué dans sa mémoire. Il ne parvint néanmoins pas à franchir la barrière de l'oubli.

"Et bien, on dirait que c'était une mauvaise idée, conclut Kankuro.

-Ah ah ! fit Zabuza ironiquement en observant sa main tremblante.

-Alors, comment on fait ? demanda Sasuke.

-On peut toujours le faire à pile ou face, suggéra Naruto en se redressant un peu plus.

-Et tu nous la sors d'où ta pièce ?"

Une autre idée brillante qui tombait à l'eau.

"Pourquoi pas un pierre-papier-ciseau ?

-Et où ça nous mènera ?"

Une autre idée brillante qui tombait à l'eau.

"On peut tirer à la courte-paille, proposa-t-il cette fois.

-Là encore, où est-ce que tu veux qu'on trouve ça ?

-On peut prendre deux morceaux de tissu. Le plus long, c'est la première boite, le plus court la seconde."

Ils se lancèrent un regard rapide. Ce n'était pas plus mal. De toutes façons, ils étaient face à un dilemme auquel ils ne trouvaient aucune solution. Ils avaient eu beau chercher comme des forcenés, ils n'étaient arrivés à rien. Ils n'avaient plus qu'à tenter un peu leur chance, en espérant qu'elle mordra à l'hameçon.

Naruto déchira la manche de son tee-shirt avant de la déchirer encore une fois en deux morceaux, le plus identique possibles. Il prit ensuite l'un des deux pour retirer de la longueur. Il les captura entre ses paumes avant de les tendre à Zabuza. Ils n'avaient plus qu'à tenter un peu leur chance, en espérant qu'elle mordra à l'hameçon. Et semblait-il que les forces de la nature soient avec eux puisqu'ils avaient tous la même réponse : le morceau de gauche.

Il tira dessus lentement, et le fait qu'il n'en sortit pas tout de suite les amena à penser que c'était le plus long des deux. Et ce fut le cas. Donc, c'était la première boite. Zabuza se retourna vers l'écran, mais ne s'avança pas. Il prit quelques minutes pour réfléchir une dernière fois. Et c'est ce qu'ils firent tous sans même se concerter. C'était bien beau de laisser la chance s'occuper de tout, il n'empêche que le plus grand avait quelques réticence à mourir coupé en quatre par des faisceaux lumineux. Il avait eu un avant goût avec sa main. Certes, la chaleur intense provoquait l'engourdissement, c'était quand même assez répugnant de finir en petits morceaux asymétriques.

Naruto, toujours assis par terre, commençait à sortir des légers bruitages assez agaçants. Avec le peu qu'il savait de lui, il pouvait quand même qualifier ces sons indistincts comme signes qu'il réfléchissait. Mais il ne l'avait jamais entendu le faire auparavant. Avait-il une piste potable ? Bien loin de lui l'idée qu'il était doté d'une certaine intelligence qui pouvait l'y mener, mais dans le désespoir, tout est malheureusement à prendre. Alors même qu'il ne se faisait pas de faux espoirs, il lui demanda quand même, tout en s'avançant vers l'écran :

"Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

-Ces vrais que c'est emmerdant le truc que tu fais avec ta bouche ! On peut même pas avoir une mort tranquille, se plaignit le tatoué.

-Pour un mort t'es vraiment bruyant, railla Sasuke.

-Ah ! Je...commença le blond, incertain. Je suis pas très futé et ...

-C'est une nouvelle pour personne, coupa Kankuro en soupirant profondément.

-... et franchement, c'est trop compliqué pour moi tous ces trucs de _ou_ et de _cette boite_ et de _l'autre boite_. Alors j'ai essayé d'ignorer la deuxième inscription pour voir si j'y verrais plus clair.

-Et donc ?

-Non, c'est toujours la même chose, avoua t-il."

Zabuza murmura un truc incompréhensible, mais dont on se doutait de la signification, avant de se poster devant l'écran. Il observa durant quelques secondes le morceau de tissu dans sa main avant de dire :

"C'est bon, on a ta réponse."

Et alors même qu'il annonçait que c'était la première boite, une voix parasite se superposa à la sienne. Sasuke venait de hurler à s'en arracher les cordes vocales quelque chose. Au fin fond de lui, il espéra que la réponse ne fut pas prise en compte. Il espéra si fort, que son corps entier fut pris de tremblement. Bon sang ! Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il n'y pense que maintenant ? Quel idiot...

Dans un élan de détresse, il se répéta :

"Attends !"

_A suivre..._

* * *

><p><strong>A ma relecture, j'ai trouvé des fautes grossières qui m'ont effroyablement écorchées les yeux !<br>**

**Je suis sincèrement désolé pour ça !**

***courbette***

**Si vous vous demandez pourquoi je ne les ai pas corrigé, la raison est simple...**

**Mon ordinateur avait planté et je ne pouvais plus modifier le texte.**

**Quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère que ce chapitre a su vous faire oublier les deux semaines d'attente !**

**Nous attendons de pied ferme toutes sortes de réflexions ou bien critiques.**

**Mais les commentaires sont aussi les bienvenus !**

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne continuation sur le site !**

**B-V : Mon éternel, "Je vous donne rendez-vous au prochain chapitre ! SHAAAOOOOooooow !"**

**B-V : "La lumière ne peut exister sans ténèbres. -J'ai plus de gaz..."**

* * *

><p><strong>Réponse aux reviews de la part de Briket-Vert :<strong>

**Rokushimo : Merci beaucoup ! Nous, on aime le suspense et faire un peu baver les lecteurs ! Ah ah ! Il faut dire que c'était un peu le truc de mettre tous les personnages en avant ! C'est de cette façon qu'on peut difficilement dire qui est qui ! Au plaisir de te relire !**

**LordAlpaga : Merci de prendre le temps de commenter ! On est super content que ça plaise et que ça donne envie de revenir lire la suite ! C'était un peu le but... :)**

**GwenElric : Pour les détails, j'avais un peu peur que ça ralentisse le rythme de lecture. Mais on ne peut pas faire sans ou alors le suspense n'aurait pas le même impacte ! En tout cas, on reçoit avec plaisir ton impatience ! Ca me donne presque envie de poster un autre chapitre ! Mais je dois me retenir XO**

**Merci pour les reviews ! **


	5. CHAPITRE V

**Bonjour !**

**Voici donc le chapitre 5 ! **

**Oui, il a pris du temps à venir et je m'en excuse ! Je suis en pleine inscription à l'université et je manque de temps !**

**Je vous remercie pour les reviews que vous avez pu poster et je vous répondrais en bas de page !**

**Je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps !**

**C'est la dessus que l'on vous souhaite une agréable lecture !**

**De la part de Briket-Vert et Briket-Vide !**

* * *

><p><em>"Avant que le temps imparti ne débute, il y a certaines informations primordiales dont vous devez prendre connaissance. Premièrement, votre perte de mémoire sera momentanée. Au cours des épreuves, vous récupérerez graduellement vos souvenirs de qui vous étiez."<em>

_"Deuxièmement, vous avez dix-huit heures pour terminer la totalité des épreuves et sortir de nos locaux. Dans le cas contraire, le poison qui vous a été injecté durant votre perte de conscience vous tuera dans la seconde suivante."_

_"Troisièmement, votre groupe est composé de cinq personnalités bien distinctes : notre complice, un intrus, un criminel, un expert en survie et notre cible."_

**Anko évanouie. Kankuro, Naruto, Sasuke et Zabuza cherchent la réponse à l'énigme annexe. Ils ont beau faire marcher leurs méninges, ils ne parviennent pas à y venir à bout. Finalement, ils jouent de la chance, en espérant qu'elle soit de leur côté. Alors que Zabuza indique leur réponse choisie grâce au hasard, Sasuke l'interpelle. La voix a-t-elle pris en compte leur décision ? Ou bien le vent a-t-il enfin tourné en leur faveur ?**

**CHAPITRE V**

Alors même que Zabuza annonçait que c'était la première boite, une voix parasite se superposa à la sienne. Sasuke venait de hurler à s'en arracher les cordes vocales :

"Attends !"

Le silence était meurtrier. La belle gueule tremblait de tous ses membres face à l'impatience qui l'habitait. La réponse avait-elle été validée ? Ne pouvaient-ils en formuler une autre ? Bordel ! Quel idiot ce Naruto ! Il n'aurait pas pu y penser avant !?

Dans un élan de détresse, il se répéta inlassablement, sa voix faiblissant graduellement. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne se prononce enfin.

"La réponse n'a pas été entendue. Veuillez articuler et vous approcher de l'écran principal."

Sasuke eut un rire nerveux tandis que Zabuza retomba sur son postérieur dans un bruit sourd. Kankuro soupira avant d'observer curieusement son coéquipier. Il aimerait savoir à quoi rimait ce court instant de panique. Et surtout, s'il avait une fichue idée pour trouver la réponse à cette énigme ! Mais la question de savoir comment il avait eu cette soudaine illumination restait tout aussi présent dans son esprit.

"Tu nous expliques ?! demanda-t-il rapidement.

-Ouais... Laisse-moi cinq minutes pour que je reprenne mes esprits..."

Il respirait profondément et calmement pour retrouver son souffle qu'il avait perdu malgré lui. Il en profitait pour récupérer une meilleure prise sur la corde. Avec toute cette tension, les mains de la jeune fille lui avaient glissé entre les doigts. Et tout en exécutant cette action, il réfléchissait profondément à la façon dont il pourrait répondre à l'énigme. Ce qu'il y avait comme problème, c'est qu'il avait les étapes de la solution, mais pas encore la réponse.

"C'est Naruto qui m'y a fait penser.

-Moi ? demanda-t-il, incrédule.

-Et b'hein, on dirait que tu sais te rendre utile de temps en temps ! ironisa bêtement le tatoué.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, quand il a dit d'oublier la deuxième inscription, ça m'a frappé. Bon, ça va être sans doute compliqué, mais laissez-moi finir. Je pense en même temps que je parle, il prit une longue inspiration. Donc, à la base, si on suppose que la deuxième inscription est fausse, il y aurait une hyène dans la première boite. Et du coup, la première inscription serait vraie. Mais on sait qu'une inscription ne peut pas dire la vérité pendant que l'autre ment. Donc, la deuxième inscription ne ment pas, et par conséquent la première non plus.

-Je comprends rien à ce que tu dis ! Et en quoi ce qu'à sortie l'autre idiot est utile dans ton charabia !?

-Kankuro, la ferme.

-On en vient à la seconde inscription qui dit alors la vérité et donc il y a bien un surin dans la première boite. Et, enfin, on comprend que juste la première _éventualité_ de la première inscription est fausse. Et comme l'inscription ne peut être que vraie, la seconde _éventualité_ est bonne !

-Ça veut dire...? pressa Zabuza."

Sasuke partit dans un fou rire qui semblait inarrêtable. Ses yeux s'humidifièrent tandis qu'il peinait à respirer. Il prit cinq minutes avant de pouvoir véritablement se calmer. Sans lâcher son emprise sur la corde, il frotta ses larmes sur les manches de son kimono.

"Ces deux p*tain de boites contiennent des surins !"

La réponse fut donnée.

Sasuke tirait lentement le corps d'Anko vers une extrémité de la pièce pour l'adosser à un mur. Il observa ensuite ses mains, déchiquetées. Son annulaire et auriculaire gauche avaient été hachés tandis que son majeur droit pendouillait misérablement sur sa paume parsemé de trou. Il arracha rapidement un morceau de son kimono pour bander ce qui restait de ses mains.

De l'autre côté, Zabuza traînait Naruto pour le déposer lui aussi contre le mur. Il se mit à geindre pitoyablement en posant sa tête entre ses bras, sanglotant à moitié. On vit bientôt Kankuro revenir à leur hauteur, un bout de fil barbelé encore autour de la taille. Le plus grand lui jeta un coup d'œil inquisiteur.

"Je peux pas l'enlever celui-là. Il est carrément entré en moi."

Et suite à cette déclaration, il souleva ce qui lui restait de tee-shirt pour montrer sa hanche. "Entré" en lui n'était plus le bon terme. On aurait dit que cela faisait à présent partie de lui. Les épines se distinguaient à peine parmi les chairs morcelées par endroit. Et à d'autre, on pouvait identifier le fil de métal apparaitre sous une peau qui paraissait intacte. Il abaissa le tissu pour dissimuler cette œuvre de boucher.

"Bon, je propose qu'on prenne une heure pour se reposer.

-Mauvaise idée, décréta Zabuza en se relevant. Il ne nous reste pas beaucoup de temps avant la fin du décompte. Et on ne sait toujours pas combien d'épreuves on a encore à passer."

Sasuke acquiesça rapidement puis se redressa en prenant Anko par l'épaule. Cette dernière avait choisi ce moment-là pour ouvrir lentement ses yeux. Elle vit en premier la belle gueule du brun qui parlait avec Kankuro. Elle ne parvenait pas encore à comprendre ce qu'il disait, même en se concentrant profondément sur son ouïe. Des larmes perlèrent sur ses joues, c'est ce qui attira l'attention de Naruto sur elle. Il fit un rapide signe qui porta les regards sur elle.

"Qu'est-ce qui..., parvint-elle à articuler.

-On vient de finir la troisième... ou la quatrième épreuve. Je sais plus trop, on en est au combientième là ! rigola faussement Kankuro.

-Comment tu te sens ? s'inquiéta le blond en s'approchant d'elle.

-Je ... Je sais pas trop. Qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé ?

-Il vaut mieux que tu l'ignores pour l'instant."

Quelques mèches bloquaient sa vue à cet instant-là. C'est alors machinalement qu'elle porta ses doigts inexistants à son visage. La sensation du tissu sur sa peau lui fit un effet désagréable. Elle fixa alors ses mains bandées avant d'observer Sasuke, angoissée et prête à céder à la panique.

"Qu'est-ce que... Pourquoi... Mes mains...?!"

Des regards pesants s'échangèrent alors qu'elle pleurait à chaudes larmes. Il lui fallut une bonne heure de marche pour récupérer ses esprits. Elle ne sut pas ce qui lui était arrivé, mais elle se souvenait à présent qu'elle avait dans un premier temps tenu le fil barbelé. Cela n'expliquait en rien l'état agavé de ses membres. On en dira que c'était un bon début.

"Vous avez réussi à nous sortir de là...

-On va dire ça ! fit Kankuro en boitant à moitié. Au fait, comment va ton ventre ?

-Je ne sens plus rien. Ou presque. Et je ne m'en plains pas, avoua la jeune fille. Et sa main à lui ?"

Elle fixait Zabuza.

"Une idée ingénieuse qui a mal tourné, ironisa-t-il tout en restant impassible.

-Et lui ?

-On en sait rien. Mais c'est un miraculé qui est revenu d'entre les morts !

-Espérons que la chance restera de son côté. Son état ne s'est pas arrangé depuis tout à l'heure, remarqua Sasuke."

Naruto était livide, d'un pâle réellement inquiétant. De plus, il ne parvenait pas à marcher tout seul ou même parler sur une longue durée, son souffle lui manquant bien vite. Kankuro, qui boitait malhabilement, laissait derrière lui une trainé de sang qui permettrait à qui conque de le suivre à la trace. Zabuza n'avait plus de sensation dans sa main gauche, sa main droite restait celle qui était la plus valide. Finalement, seul Sasuke s'en sortait plutôt bien avec quelques éraflures profondes au niveau des doigts et de ses mollets.

"Au fait, j'ai pensé à un truc tout à l'heure. Et si le criminel n'en était pas vraiment un ?"

Les regards se tournèrent rapidement vers la belle gueule qui arborait une expression pensive.

"Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ? fit rapidement le tatoué.

-Je me disais juste qu'il pouvait être considéré comme tel que par les gens qui... Enfin, les gens qui nous ont foutus ici."

Ce n'était pas tombé dans les oreilles de sourds. Il est vrai que ce qu'ils savaient (sans réellement savoir) de ceux qui prenaient leur pied pendant qu'ils se démenaient à rester en vie, ne réfutait pas cette théorie. Ces personnes avaient l'esprit tordu. Du moins, au point d'avoir créer cette espèce d'Enfer sur Terre.

Alors qu'ils continuaient à avancer dans les longs couloirs, quelque chose attira l'attention de la jeune fille vers le plafond. Elle n'était certes pas en état d'assimiler les informations aussi bien qu'au début. Mais quand on vous balance une vérité en pleine poire, la seule chose à faire est de la prendre telle quelle. Un sanglot la fit trembler, mais elle n'avait pas la force de pleurer. Elle laissa lentement tomber sa tête sur l'épaule de Sasuke et refoula son désespoir.

Ces gens étaient des déments. Elle le savait pertinemment, mais il y avait une différence réelle entre savoir et voir. _Ils_ devaient jouir profondément de leur situation désastreuse. _Ils_ devaient attendre avec une patience enfantine qu'ils s'effondrent sous le poids de cette arène mortelle. Comme si tout n'était qu'un film ou un divertissement télévisé. Des pigments sur un écran. Voilà ce qu'étaient nos cinq comparses. Puisque des caméras les observaient avec fièvre durant leur lutte contre la mort.

De nouveau, une porte les attendait au bout d'un couloir. D'ailleurs, ils se ressemblaient tous, ces couloirs. Peut-être même que c'était la porte précédente. Ils n'en étaient pas à une près. Ils ignoraient combien de temps ils leur restaient sur le cadran de leur existence. Et lentement, chacun prenait conscience qu'ils ne s'en sortiraient pas tous. Peut-être auront-ils la joie de voir la dernière porte. Peut-être goûteront-ils à la vraie saveur d'une liberté méritée. Mais rien ne leur assurait de ne pas mourir juste après.

Alors qu'ils se postaient tous devant cette porte en attendant qu'un écran apparaisse mystérieusement, quelque chose d'inhabituelle se produisit. La porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même. Un coup d'œil passa rapidement des uns aux autres avant qu'ils osent entrer. L'intérieur était sombre comme dans un four. Semblait-il que la chaleur était aussi un point de comparaison.

Soudain, la lumière baigna la pièce dans son intégralité. Elle était aussi grande que la précédente. On remarquait rapidement cinq caissons qui ressemblaient à s'y méprendre à des photomatons. Au fond, au milieu du mur, une autre petite pièce fébrile leur faisait face. Celle-ci était fermée. Le plafond bas donnait une désagréable impression de piège à souris qui accentuait la température haute de la pièce.

Naruto parut s'évanouir de nouveau, laissant tout son poids retomber sur l'épaule de Zabuza. Ce dernier lança un regard au blond qui peinait à garder ses yeux ouverts. Il le posa doucement au sol en le maintenant redressé. Kankuro les rejoignit par terre en repliant une jambe sous lui, l'autre étant ensanglantée et toujours douloureuse. Anko utilisa aussi se laps de temps pour se reposer. Il fallait profiter de la moindre seconde de répit où ils ne tiendraient pas sur la longueur.

Sasuke fut le seul à analyser la pièce dans son ensemble. Cinq photomatons. Une petite pièce au fond. Quand on faisait le compte, ils étaient loin d'être suffisamment nombreux pour participer à cette épreuve. Et c'était bien la première fois que leur nombre avait une certaine importance. Les épreuves restantes nécessitaient-elles aussi un aussi grand nombre ? Si c'était le cas, il fallait impérativement préserver ses comparses. Et après un rapide regard à ses équipiers au sol, il devinait bien vite qu'il fallait les ménager ou ils ne tiendraient pas la distance.

Kankuro et Zabuza n'avaient pas eu de réflexion aussi poussée, mais l'état de la jeune fille et du blond devenait sérieusement inquiétant. L'une perdait trop de sang, l'autre semblait s'être mangé un coup critique à la tête. Cela ne présageait rien de bon pour la suite.

Enfin, un écran apparut sur la porte de la petite pièce du fond. Sasuke s'approcha seul tandis que les autres ouvraient grands leurs oreilles.

"Voici la cinquième épreuve : Vous trouverez dans cette salle-ci une clé que vous devez récupérer. La seule manière d'y parvenir est de faire pression sur les quatre écrans que vous trouverez dans les autres salles."

Zabuza observa alors les photomatons pour tenter d'apercevoir les écrans mentionnés plus tôt. Il ne vit malheureusement rien de semblable, à la différence de Sasuke. L'angle dans lequel il se trouvait lui offrait une vue plus concrète sur l'intérieur des caissons. Il pouvait y voir un siège et une tablette blanche accrochée en face. Rapidement, il en conclut que c'était de ça dont parlait la voix.

"Les pressions doivent être simultanées. Elles permettront l'ouverture de cette porte-ci. Mais attention, deux des cinq salles sont piégées. Il n'y a aucune limite de temps."

Anko ricana doucement à cette dernière information. Elle avait depuis longtemps compris qu'il n'y aurait plus de limite de temps. Ils voulaient les voir crever alors à quoi bon les presser ! Et puis, ça permettait de ne pas avoir à dire combien de temps il restait avant la fin des dix-huit heures. D'ailleurs... Combien de temps cela faisait-il depuis le début de la première épreuve ?

Soudain, alors que son cerveau fonctionnait à vive allure, elle se souvint de quelque chose. Et ce quelque chose la fit paniquer au point de la laisser sans voix. Comment avait-elle pu être aussi bête ?! Pourquoi n'y avait-elle pas songé plus tôt, quand elle pouvait encore y remédier ?! Bien trop brusquement, elle empoigna Zabuza par l'épaule, le forçant à se tourner vers elle. Le mouvement rapide fit tomber Naruto à la renverse.

"Combien..., parvint-elle à peine à articuler.

-Mais de quoi tu parles ? fit-il, agacé.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Anko ? s'intéressa Kankuro.

-Combien de temps... nous reste-t-il ?

-J'en sais rien, il prit quelques secondes pour répondre. Je dirais quatre... Non, plutôt trois heures."

Elle trembla instinctivement d'effroi alors que Sasuke revenait vers eux. Il remarqua la panique ancrée sur le visage de la jeune fille et en demanda rapidement la raison.

"Si on le savait ! se lassa Kankuro en tentant de se relever.

-Que se passe-t-il Anko ?

-Moins... Il nous reste beaucoup moins...

-Quoi ? s'énerva le tatoué. Comment ça beaucoup moins ?

-Il suffit d'y réfléchir ! Lors..., elle reprit son souffle. Lors de la première épreuve, avez-vous vu réellement quelqu'un nous injecter quoi que ce soit alors qu'on nous disait que la première épreuve avait commencé ?"

Sasuke fit les gros yeux.

"Mais alors...

-Exactement ! Nous étions évanouis. Ensuite, on s'est réveillé et on nous a expliqué la première épreuve et tout le reste. On a dû perdre au moins une heure."

Kankuro aida tant bien que mal Zabuza à relever le blond. Sans même réfléchir, ils le posèrent dans le premier photomaton qu'ils croisèrent. Le tatoué tenta de le faire reprendre conscience pour lui expliquer ce qu'il devait faire, soit, appuyer sur l'écran quand un signal quel conque serait donnée. Il acquiesça.

Kankuro alla ensuite s'asseoir lui-même sur un des sièges avant d'observer par la petite ouverture si tout le monde avait rejoint son poste. Zabuza observa Sasuke rejoindre un autre siège tandis qu'Anko essayait toujours de se relever. Semblait-il qu'il n'y ait plus le choix, elle devait aller chercher la clé. Elle n'était pas en état d'appuyer sur quoi que ce soit. Tandis que le plus grand prenait place, il enlevait aussi le bandage de sa main droite. Il ignorait si la pression nécessitait le contacte de la chaire ou quoi. Et dans l'ombre du doute, il préférait prendre ses précautions.

La cœur dans la gorge, ils se jetèrent un dernier regard. Les quelques bribes de paroles la voix s'insinuèrent dans les étroites profondeurs de leur peur pour leur rappeler "Deux des cinq pièces sont piégées.". Ils ignoraient la nature de ses pièges, mais ils n'avaient plus le temps d'y penser. Ils ne leur restaient plus qu'à égoïstement espérer que ça ne tomberait pas sur eux.

Les regards se quittèrent pour finalement appuyer sur l'écran blanc qui leur faisait face. Et alors que Naruto se félicitait de ne pas être tombé dans les pommes. Alors que Zabuza priait pour que le sang sur sa main n'interfère pas dans le processus. Alors que Kankuro souffrait de sa position qui permettait au fil barbelé d'entrer plus encore dans ses chaires. Alors que Sasuke venait d'avoir un éclair de lucidité sur les évènements qui constituaient sa vie. Et alors qu'Anko attendait avec patience que la porte face à elle ne s'ouvre. L'intégralité des photomatons se refermèrent hermétiquement.

On entendit des exclamations d'horreur et de surprise lorsque la jeune fille put enfin apercevoir la clé. Elle se jeta littéralement dessus pour la retirer de son enclos de verre. Elle la tenait entre ses deux mains bandées quand la porte de sa propre salle se referma. On entendit un violent fracas puis plus rien pendant quelques minutes qui lui apparurent comme une éternité. Le cœur dans les tempes, elle crut s'évanouir à nouveau.

Mais une voix la ramena à la réalité.

"Voici l'épreuve annexe. Il vous faudra à présent choisir la façon dont vous allez vous servir de cette clé. Elle peut ouvrir la porte de sortie ou alors libérer la personne qui a été piégée. Deux manivelles devraient apparaitre face à vous. Abaissez celle de droite pour ouvrir la porte. Abaissez celle de gauche pour sauver la personne piégée. Aucune limite de temps."

Anko observa face à elle avec attention, mais elle ne voyait rien qui ressemblait de près ou de loin à une manivelle. De plus, elle remarqua bien vite que l'écran où toutes les informations étaient inscrites se trouvait grandir avec les secondes qui passent. Bientôt, cinq formes rectangulaires se présentèrent, visiblement découpé en deux sections.

Elle comprit de quoi il s'agissait lorsque l'un des rectangles avait vu sa section droite être coloré de bleu. C'était la réponse de chacun qui allait y être inscrit. Elle observa avec attention les trois autres formes avec une impatience oppressante qui la mettait mal à l'aise. C'était bien trop cruel comme procédé !

Au bout de quelques minutes, elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait été exclue des votes et que les informations données par la voix étaient les mêmes que ce qu'entendaient ses comparses. Et après d'autres minutes, elle comprit aussi que la personne qui avait été piégée n'avait pas le droit de se prononcer. La théorie pouvait rapidement être validée avec l'absence de vote pour la libération du prisonnier. Car, à son avis, elle n'en connaissait pas un seul qui aurait été prêt à se sacrifier pour les autres.

Le temps se faisait très long avec cette épreuve. Elle pouvait le comprendre, car ce n'était pas une décision à prendre à la légère. Ils ignoraient combien d'épreuves ils leur restaient. Ils ignoraient si cette clé était celle de la sortie définitive, ou si elle permettait simplement de mettre fin à cette épreuve-ci. Et puis, ils avaient une vie entre les mains. L'importance de cette décision résidait en tout et pour tout à tuer une personne. Le pouvoir ultime. Finalement, elle se rendait compte que, peut-être, ils étaient déstabilisés par la grandeur de la tâche.

Une dizaine de minutes vint s'ajouter au cadran de la montre. Elle s'était assise par terre avec les yeux rivés sur l'écran qui n'avait pas bougé depuis. Il affichait toujours un seul vote qui allait pour la porte de sortie. A peine avait-elle légèrement détourné ses yeux qu'un second vote s'inscrivit sur le second rectangle. Son cœur frôla l'arrêt. Si l'on faisait un compte du nombre de votant, on en venait rapidement à la conclusion qu'avec deux votes identiques, le troisième comptait pour du beurre. Elle était interdite de vote comme le prisonnier. Cela ne laissait que trois personnes pour donner son avis. Si un second vote était donné pour la porte de sortie, il n'y avait plus d'espoir pour celui qui était piégé.

Finalement, c'était la section de gauche qui venait d'être colorée d'orange. Un soupir s'échappa malgré elle. Et le jeu de la patience reprit son cours. Et au bout de quelques minutes de plus, un mauvais pressentiment gagna la jeune fille toujours assise par terre. Elle ignorait qui était prisonnier. Elle ignorait qui avait déjà voté. Mais si la malchance était encore à leurs pieds, il se pourrait que... Non, elle devait chasser cette idée ! Il n'aurait pas fait ça.

Non, Naruto n'avait pas pu s'évanouir avant la fin de l'épreuve.

Une heure était déjà passée, elle en était certaine. Et il semblait que le dernier votant n'était pas prêt de donner sa réponse. Elle observait inlassablement le dernier rectangle tout en sombrant un peu plus dans une infinie détresse. S'il leur restait plus de deux épreuves, même une seule en réalité, il était impensable qu'ils puissent s'en sortir.

Elle prit quelques minutes pour s'allonger sur le dos et fermer ses yeux. Il fallait qu'elle se détende, elle le sentait dans tout son corps. Et puis, si c'était sa dernière heure de vie, elle aurait regretté de le passer à compter les secondes qui passent. Sans doute était-ce déjà ce qu'elle faisait avant. Si elle était une employée de bureau, elle savait pertinemment qu'elle était du genre à fixer le cadran pour ne pas rater l'heure de sortie. D'ailleurs, quel que soit son travail, c'est ce qu'elle ferait.

Encore, elle pensait boulot. Non. Ce n'est pas à ça qu'elle devrait penser avant de mourir. Qu'aimait-elle ? La plage ? Elle tenta de se remémorer l'odeur marine avec la touche piquante d'algue. La sensation du vent sur son visage. Ce bruit si propre aux vagues qui s'écrasent sur le sable bruni par l'eau de mer. Comment se faisait-il qu'elle le connaisse si bien ? Un lointain souvenir apparu pour disparaitre aussitôt. Un visage marqué de cicatrices. Un amant ? Un mari ? Un ami ? Non. Rien de tout cela. Peut-être un collègue alors. Cela la chagrina de se dire qu'elle était peut-être une employée cloitré entre les quatre murs de son bureau. Elle en aura perdu du temps avec cette vie.

Quelque chose attira finalement son attention sur le côté. Une porte était ouverte à sa droite. Tandis qu'elle se relevait avec difficulté, elle remarqua que le troisième vote avait été donné. Avec un soulagement amer, elle découvrit que la majorité avait voté pour la libération du prisonnier. Elle porta une main bandée à son thorax et y glissa la clé pour ne pas qu'elle lui échappe des mains. Enfin, plutôt des ses bandages. Puis, elle s'engagea par la porte.

Kankuro s'était à moitié assoupi dans le photomaton. Il avait eu un sommeil sans rêve. Et un bruit violent vint le réveiller en sursaut. Il observa autour de lui, car il lui avait semblé que le ciel lui était tombé sur la tête. Mais heureusement, ce n'était pas le cas. Une porte s'était ouverte à l'opposé de celle par laquelle il était entré. Il se redressa très lentement pour finalement se remettre sur ses jambes. Un cri aigüe lui fut arraché par la douleur à son abdomen. Il fut tenté de voir l'étendue des dégâts causés par le fil barbelé mais se ravisa au dernier moment.

Il passa par la porte pour finir dans un couloir, encore identique aux autres mais en beaucoup plus étroit. Il n'y avait de la place que pour laisser passer une personne. Il se doutait que les autres étaient dans un endroit similaire et plaignait à l'avance Anko et le prisonnier qui y auraient droit aussi. Et bien vite, il pensa qu'ils n'avaient pas eu d'énigme incompréhensible ou de hyène ou de fil barbelé cette fois-ci. Peut-être en avaient-ils enfin fini avec leur torture physique et psychologique ? Mais alors qu'il avançait, son regard rencontra une chose bien curieuse accroché au plafond.

Finalement, valait mieux ne pas espérer vainement. Ces gens n'en avaient pas fini de les faire souffrir, c'était certain.

Au bout de quelques minutes assez courtes, Kankuro distingua une fin à quelques mètres de lui. Il ricana bêtement de soulagement. La solitude soudaine dans cet endroit loin d'être rassurant l'avait rendu nerveux au-delà du possible. Il accéléra la cadence avant de finalement se retrouver au bout du couloir. L'obscurité qui régnait devant lui l'empêcha de faire un pas de plus. Il se concentra du mieux qu'il put sur ce qui pouvait se trouver à, à peine, un pas de lui mais rien à faire, il faisait un noir presque opaque. Il fit mine de s'avancer pour voir s'il y avait une réaction quelle conque. Et il y en eut une.

Une plate-forme s'avança sur un mètre, éclairé à partir du sol. Tandis qu'il prenait place là dessus, son pied heurta un élément qui se confondait avec la couleur du reste. Alors qu'il allait pour le ramasser, un autre coin de cet endroit fut éclairé. Kankuro comprit dés lors qu'il y avait une plateforme rétractable sur chaque mur et qu'il suffisait qu'on s'avance pour qu'elle sorte. À sa droite, se tenait maintenant Naruto. Il n'avait osé parler alors que le blond retombait lourdement sur le sol factice. Sa respiration bruyante se répercutait sur les murs et faisait écho. Un écho effrayant. Le genre à vous hérisser les poils sur l'intégralité de votre physionomie.

Kankuro n'avait pas le vertige, loin de là. Mais quand il osa jeter un œil au-delà du morceau de terrain qui lui appartenait, le vide qu'il aperçut alors lui donnait des airs attractifs. Et cette fois, il en mettrait sa main à coupé que ce n'était pas du toc !

_à suivre ..._

* * *

><p><strong>Je m'excuse de nouveau pour les éventuelles fautes qui seraient restées après ma correction !<strong>

**J'en suis désolée ! *courbette***

**Encore pardon pour l'attente effroyable que je vous ai fait subir ! **

**J'espère que ce chapitre a su vous la faire oublier !**

**(J'ai l'étrange impression de me répéter au fil des chapitres...)**

**Et si certains se demandent pourquoi Briket-Vide n'apparait pas dans les commentaires d'avant et d'après chapitre,**

**Ou pourquoi il ne participe pas à la réponse à vos reviews... Et bien c'est simple.**

**Il voulait simplement m'aider à construire la fanfiction et à donner ses idées bizarres selon moi.**

**Mais soyez certain que c'est le premier à demander si l'on a reçu des reviews :)**

**La dessus, je vous souhaite une bonne fin de journée et vous invite à poster des commentaires !**

**B-V : Mon éternel, "Je vous donne rendez-vous au prochain chapitre ! SHAAAOOOOooooow !"**

**B-V : "La lumière ne peut exister sans ténèbres. -J'ai plus de gaz..."**

* * *

><p><strong>Réponse aux reviews de la part de Briket-Vert :<strong>

**PaperGod : Merci beaucoup ! Car si les énigmes t'attirent, c'est qu'elles ne sont pas si mal ! :) C'est encourageant pour la suite ! (Même s'il ne reste plus que un chapitre ) (et tu vois que tu avais raison pour l'énigme ! :D)**

**Imthebest : Oui ! Bon, on a fait exprès de mettre quand même quelques personnages principaux mais c'est vrai que ça me manquait d'entendre parler des autres bons personnages qui restent un peu à l'ombre ! Et c'est normal si on ne devine pas quel personnage a quel CV ! C'est totalement voulu ! Mais il me semble qu'il y en a un dont on peut facilement supposer le rôle... Enfin je crois...**

**Streema : Ah ah ah ! Ne t'inquiète pas ! On la finira dans son intégralité ! Et je me demande bien comment vous allez réagir à la fin quand vous connaitrez l'identité de tout ce beau monde !**

**Liqura : N'oublie pas de nous faire savoir si tu as raison ou non ! Ça nous intéresse ! Le but était de vous faire réfléchir et de vous mettre en position de répondre correctement. Si vous n'y arrivez pas, c'est pas drôle !**

**Merci encore pour vos reviews ! **


End file.
